Redemption
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Post-final showdown. Mako has lost his bending abilities, Korra feels responsible. She forces Amon to assist her in finding a way to reverse his work. Easier said than done when you need to find a Lion Turtle. Warning: Amorra intentions.
1. Failure

Wow, it's been awhile since I wrote fanfiction. Haha. Should've finished Field Trip, but I lost the original document a long time ago. :[ So, onward to a new obsession! TLOK! :D

Disclaimers: I do not own the show or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Failure**

"Korra!" Mako winced as he fought the pain that reverberated through his previously attacked pressure points. Korra's shriek echoed throughout the Equalist auditorium, spurring Mako to scrabble to his feet, ignoring the pain that blistered over his nerves. Taking a fighting stance, with his fists at the ready, Mako snarled, "Amon! Let her go!"

Only the slightest incline of Amon's head warned Mako of what lurked behind him. Spinning on his heel, the firebender punched two crescents of flame toward the two - rookie - Equalists who were slowly advancing upon him with buzzing, electric batons. Both jumped out of the way, fumbling with the weapons as they did so. Mako slammed various waves of flame out through a roundhouse, sendinding the Equalists fumbling and stumbling, ducking and dodging.

Amon growled under the grunts and clatter of the fight, highly unimpressed with his new initiates. He was almost too distracted to notice Korra hock a flame loogie at his mask. Instinctively, Amon jerked backward, avoiding the flame ball as it shot toward the cieling, where it dissipated.

"Unwise, Avatar." With a few quick jabs to the right places, Amon disabled the Avatar. Before Korra even fully crumpled to the floor, the masked man had entered the fray

"Your fight is with me, Amon!" Korra struggled to sit up, tears biting at her eyes as helplessly flopped back to the floor. Her eyes were glued to the fight. With each flame thrown, the temperature increased; the scent of burnt everything, and sweat, filled the air. Snarls, yelps, and grunts filled the air. Korra felt somewhat dizzy from all the sensations, the scents, the sounds. A few short weaves and dodges, along with a few chi blocking techniques, Mako had fallen to his knees, his back to Amon. The Equalist loomeed over the firebender and Korra felt her heart sink as he grabbed Mako by the back of the neck, "No!"

The firebender bared his teeth and struggled against Amon's hold, snarling and growling like a caught saber-toothed moose-tiger. He roared streams of flame through the air, unable to hit the carefully positioned Amon.

A cold bead of sweat trickled across Korra's back as Amon positioned Amon's hands in an all too familiar formation.

"No," Korra could only whimper and clench her eyes shut as Mako's scream made her marrow squirm.

"And you don't remember anything after that?" Exasperation tore at Mako's tone and, with more than a little irritation, he eyed his friend.

"I remember scraps of sounds and voices, but nothing else." Korra shook her head, guilt bubbling in her tummy. Her blue gaze trailed over to Mako, watching his expression twitch with frustration. Her chest twinged with residual affection as she pulled her knees to her chest and tore her gaze from Mako. The heaviness between them told her enough; she had failed him as a friend and as the Avatar.

Below where they sat on the Air Temple Island's cliff face, a boat noisly blared its horn, like an inconsiderate guest blowing its nose. With the sun high, the sky blue, and a refreshing scent of water and grass, it seemed like a nice day to relax. Korra's mind itched with too many thoughts, though.

A week had passed since the final showdown with Amon. Korra had to be told what happened after the masked lunatic "cleansed" Mako. The Avatar State had kicked in, Amon attemtped to revoke her gifts only to get blasted into unconsciousness, and then everyone else showed up. Amon was locked up in Republic City's best - and most restraining - cells. His right-hand men were also locked away, but the Equalist movement continued. Without Amon as a vengeful figurehead, the Council hoped that a more level-headed Equalist could step up, take control of the movement, and allow peaceful negotiations to take place so benders and non-benders could live in peace.

However, that still left a good deal of benders stripped of gifts they had grown up with. Mako included.

Korra's eyes flickered to Mako, watching as the breeze from the bay ruffled his hair. Dark circles under his eyes and a lighter pallor to his skin told the Avatar that he suffered from severe spiritual upheavel. What could be expected when bending was stripped from someone's being? Despite the multiple times he had tersely told her he was fine, he obviously was in emotional and spiritual agony, "I'll fix this, Mako."

Mako's gold eyes flicked to Korra, his eyebrows quirking, "It's not you fault, Korra."

"Yes, it is. I should've done something."

"Stop being ridiculous, Korra." Mako averted his gaze, sending his glare out over the water to Republic City, "You stopped Amon, you did your duty as the Avatar."

"Mako." Korra reached her hand out, clenching Mako's shoulder. He refused to turn his eyes to her. She squeezed his shoulder, reassuringly, "I'll fix this."

Mako clenched his eyes shut, his eyebrows furrowing as if in pain. He merely offered a nod in response to Korra's words. The Avatar kept her hand on his shoulder for a moment, before letting it fall and returning her gaze to the city. Her eyes lingered on what little she could spot of the Police Department's high-security prison as she swept her sight along the horizon.


	2. Negotiation

Lots of "blah blah blah" in this chapter, but there is Korra and Amon interaction. ;] Nothing much, at the moment, but I'm still feeling out writing them. Also, not going crazy over perfecting this story. It's meant as fun, not as a professional piece of writing. :] So, enjoy the story. If there's an error that seriously detracts from the story, lemme know. :D

Chapter Two: Negotiation

Korra marched down the underground corridor of the prison, head high and jaw clenched. The scent of earth filtered into her nose and, far off, the token dripping of water echoed through the hall. Her footfalls echoed across the floor, sending eerie echoes back to Korra's ears. The Avatar kept her eyes trained ahead of her, trying to still the flurry of thoughts in her mind. She felt her skin itch as adrenaline pounded through her veins. Her stomach still clenched from the cat calls and malicious leers she had been subjected to while waltzing through the main prison. In hindsight, she would've preferred to deal with anyone and all of those criminals than the man she sought out now.

At the end of the long hall, Korra came to the cell she sought. Inside, the man sat in a chair, head bowed over a book. The shackles on his wrists - which kept him tethered to his chair during the daylight hours - clinked gently as he turned a page in his book. A matching set of restraints weighed down the man's ankles.

He knew she was there. Korra clenched her fists and stood tall, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He wanted her to cough, to _request _his attention; like hell she would! Finally, the man marked his page and turned his attention to her. As his head moved, Korra noted that even a collar clasped around his neck, but her eyes quickly returned to his gaze once he spoke, "I've been expecting you, young Avatar."

Seeing the man behind the mask, the enemy she had faced a week ago, sent cold butterflies flapping in Korra's stomach. There was something surreal about seeing Amon without his mask, especially when it was their first meeting after their final battle. Scars mottled Amon's face, from chin to forehead and from ear to ear; it would have been hard to discern a true skin color for him had it not been the skin on his hands. His hairline - dark against his pale skin - started further back than natural, but that was probably a result of his past injuries. Despite the disfiguring amount of scars that stretched over his face, Korra subconsciously acknowledged that Amon was, or would have been, attractive.

This was no time for admiring could-be aesthetics, though. Korra clenched her fists and set her jaw, glaring down into Amon's brown-grey eyes as she got to business, "Amon, you're going to help me."

Amon's eyebrows rose slightly, but his expression remained impassive, "My body is imprisoned, but my will remains mine alone."

"Let me rephrase: help me or sit here and _rot_."

"Your negotiation skills could use some work, young Avatar." Amon turned his gaze back to his book, opening the tome.

Korra felt her face flush with irritation as he attempted to dismiss her. Of course, she knew talking to this man, this former enemy, was going to be difficult. After taking a deep breath through her nose, Korra calmed her boiling blood, "Either you help me or your captured officers share whatever punishments you endure. Every second you spend behind bars, so do they."

That gained Amon's attention. His gaze flicked to Korra's eyes, discerning the truth behind her threat. Korra pressed her lips tightly together, unhappy with the tactic herself, though it seemed to evoke meager cooperation from Amon. The Council and the new Equalist leader agreed that, in order to establish and strengthen ties, the innocent benders who had their powers stolen needed to be healed. Only Amon knew how he learned energybending.

"The stipulation?"

"They will only be released after you help me restore bending to those you took it from."

"There's no reversing equalization. You're wasting your time, Avatar." Amon settled back in his chair, though his position remained stiff.

Korra took a step closer to the cell, wrapping her hands around two bars, "Your movement is going on without you. It's done more good in one week than you ever did!"

"I relinquished the Triple Threat Triad of their power and removed Councilman Tarrlok from being a threat." Calm as ever, Amon shrugged off Korra's attempt to get a rise of him. She couldn't deny his claims. He had rid the city of some unsavory benders, but he didn't have the right. Even if a bender, at one time, abused their power, that didn't mean they were beyond redemption!

"Dai Ming has negotiated to integrate chi blocking classes into curriculum for schools, so non-benders may defend themselves if need be against benders who misuse their power. She has convinced the Council to revoke Tarrlok's previously imposed curfews and laws against non-benders. Dai is also requesting a monthly public forum, so benders and non-benders can fearlessly discuss concerns." Korra paused, watching Amon's expression slightly change as she listed Dai Ming's achievements over the scant week. It was subtle, but certain twitches of muscles said Amon was both impressed and unsettled; the Avatar felt smugness well up in her chest. Korra pushed away from the cell's bars and crossed her arms. A grin curled at her lips as she goaded Amon, "And all it took was calm, stern negotiation. I guess I'm not the only one who needs to work on that skill, huh?"

Anger flared, briefly, into Amon's gaze, but it was quickly extinguished. Showing the Avatar such a display of emotion wasn't allowed, even if it was miniscule. Staring at the book in his lap, but not able to focus on any of the swimming letters, Amon growled, "I will meditate on your offer, Avatar."

"Fine. I'll be back in two days. Make your decision by then, Amon." With that Korra turned on her heel and strode down the hall. Though she was certain Amon was going to help her, grudgingly, she wasn't entirely sure. The lunatic was crafty and full of plots. Korra almost wished she had given herself more time to prepare should he actually accept.

Meanwhile, Amon watched Korra's receding back, somewhat entranced by the smooth shift of her muscles below her taut colored skin. There was something to be said of the Avatar's physique, if nothing else. A disgusted sneer curled at his lips as he shook the thoughts from his head and returned his gaze to his book. The words still wiggled and swam before his eyes. Raising a hand to his face, Amon pinched at the bridge of his nose as a plethora of options and thoughts ricocheted around his mind.


	3. Embark

Woo, more Amon and Korra interaction! I apologize for the sluggish pace of this story. :[ But it'll get better, I swear!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar franchise or the characters.

***

Chapter Three: Embark

As the sun rose on the second day, Korra was still packing last minute additions into a small rucksack. Tezin, with his arms folded behind his back and a disapproving look on his features, watched her quietly with an apprehensive glint in his eyes, "I don't think this is a good idea, Korra."

"Yeah, especially if you're going alone with that psycho!" Bolin added, jumping to emphasize his own unease with the situation.

"Guys, cool it. Tenzin, you have responsibilities to your family," Korra paused in her back-and-forth wandering, giving her airbender mentor a look. With the newest addition, Pema needed Tenzin more than ever. The city, also, needed him for negotiations with Dai Ming, "And you have obligations to the city."

Tenzin's lips pressed tightly together, but he nodded at Korra's reasoning. She had made her point and her points were well-versed. Bolin had yet to be deterred, "You need someone if Am-"

"Bolin, Amon isn't a threat anymore," It was a half-lie. Amon could still pose a threat, but with his abilities to energy bend revoked, Korra felt much more at ease around the former antagonist. Glancing over her shoulder from where she stuffed another set of clothes into her rucksack, she caught Bolin's gaze, "Besides, I had a crash course in chi-blocking, just in case."

"But-" Korra let out an exasperated sigh, which cut the earthbender short.

The Avatar turned to her friend, who shared the look of a kicked puppy. She advanced on him, putting her hands on Bolin's broad shoulders. Giving the young man a sad smile, Korra murmured, "I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to anyone else."

Bolin swallowed heavily, his eyes glancing to the side as both he and Korra thought of Mako. The former firebender had been spending plenty of time alone, usually training his non-bender body. Asami spent kept him company - sometimes sparring with him - despite how their romantic relationship had evaporated upon finding out Mako's strong feelings for Korra. Though Asami definitely had residual feelings of affection for the man, the non-bending female obviously worried over Mako's coping abilities.

Her thoughts of Mako made Korra's chest twist with guilt and her gaze fell to her feet. Thinking that something similar, or worse, could happen to Bolin made her stomach lurch uneasily. Shaking her head, Korra brought her gaze back up to Bolin, a slight grin on her lips, "Besides, Naga will be with me. I won't be _entirely _alone with that lunatic!"

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me, Korra." The earthbender seemed a little more at ease with the thought of the polar bear-dog accompanying the Avatar. There was still a nervous stiffness to his muscles, though.

Giving Bolin a friendly pat on the shoulder, Korra pushed away from him and turned back to her rucksack. She didn't need much, but she didn't want to be unprepared for this adventure. Salves, changes of clothes, emergency stock of dried fruits, a flask of water, money; was she missing anything?

Silence settled between Amon and Korra while they both chowed down on cooked fish that the Avatar had caught. Naga noisily slurped up her food in slobbering gulps, filling the uncomfortable quiet. Amon noticed the glances Korra would give him, but intently concentrated on his food.

Not a fan of fish, the meal was better than what he had during his short prison stint. Besides the newfound value in food with actual taste, Amon attempting to steel himself against the fluttering thoughts. Like hummingbirds, small and fast, they would flit in and out of focus; determined to be acknowledged despite Amon's resistance.

He attempted to shove the thoughts away, concentrating on the sounds around him. The night was cool, the moon full, and Naga was disgustingly loud as she slurped up her meal. Stars shimmered in the sky, much brighter outside the city. Despite the distance, Republic City's technological glow remained on the edge of Amon's peripheral. Deep in the forest they sat on the edge of, bullfrog-owls and fox-mice rustled through treetops or in underbrush.

The ride on Naga had been tense, uneasy, and - for Amon - infuriating. Pressed against the Avatar while the polar bear-dog jogged out of Republic City; all those bystanders, gawking at him. It made a flare rise in his chest. At least the Avatar had been considerate enough to find him a scrap of cloth to use as a mask. That didn't change the embarrassing twist his stomach gave every time the young woman shifted between his legs, though.

"Where to, Amon?"

Amon's gaze flicked up to Korra, eyebrows quirked, "We embark on this journey and you haven't figured out where to start?"

"Yeah, well sorry I don't know your _actual _life story, Amon."

"My _actual_ story?"

"Some find it difficult to separate your propaganda from truth."

A low, soft growl curled from Amon's lips- not of irritation, but of consternation- as his eyes dropped back to the fish still in his hands. She was wise to not listen to all the stories the Equalists sent out, but this presented a problem for him. His own spiritual discovery had been a long, winding road. There had been many pitstops on his path. However, where his journey had begun was also the closest destination.

His fellow Equalists were on the line with this one. It was different if they were killed for the cause, but to be made to live life without their families, to be locked up for the rest of their existence, Amon didn't wish to shoulder that burden. Brief memories of his long-gone family toyed across his thoughts.

"_Well_?" Korra saved Amon from the memories as she leaned back against a rock, crossing her arms and sending the Equalist an irritated leer.

"If you seek the answer to rescinding the effects of my power," Amon's gaze flicked to Korra's sight, holding her blue eyes, "We must start where I was born and where my parents died."


	4. HippoWhale

**Chapter 4: Hippo-Whale**

Amon found out that reversing their positions on Naga didn't quite help the hormonally driven thoughts that seeped into his synapses. Since he knew the way, and she did not, they both had agreed - shockingly - that he should take the "reins". Now, instead of suffering with the Avatar fidgeting between his legs, her warm body pressed against his back, along with rather...soft bits of her anatomy. It took all his discipline to concentrate on leading Naga.

Similarly, Korra was regretting the switch in positions. Before, she simply ignored Amon and enjoyed the ride; heck! She could pretend it was someone else entirely. Now, pressed against his back with her arms around his middle, she registered how warm and firm he was. It was almost comforting, if it wasn't for the fact so many sour memories were attached to this man. She also couldn't pretend it was anyone other than Amon.

She needed an excuse to get away from this uncomfortable position. Salvation came in the sound of a rather loud stomach growl.

Amon turned his head, slightly, to the Avatar; of course, he heard that massive tummy snarl. Korra could feel her face burn from embarrassment. That wasn't the most elegant or regal thing an Avatar could do. Then Amon spoke, "I was unaware that hippo-whales could lumber this far onto land. Should we stop to find this illusive creature?"

"Definitely sounds like a problem for the Avatar." Korra felt brief relief. At least she wasn't being shrugged off as a country bumpkin, after than display. But, really, why should she care what he thought of her?

As she pondered that small epiphany, Amon guided Naga off the road. As they rounded a turn in the road, a large gate came into view.

Memories stirred in Amon's mind.

"What's that?" Korra leaned heavily against Amon's back, peering over his shoulder at the abbey.

"An abbey."

"What's that?"

"Your airbender mentor is a monk and you know not of nuns?"

"Yeah, I'm sheltered, get on with it."

"Your previous incarnation actually stopped here on his journey." Amon closed his eyes, remembering how his mother had retold the story of Aang's short stay at this abbey; the battle between he and the man who would become Firelord; the tale of how he and his love interest bested the Shirshu. They were close to the remains of his old home, now. Just a little further north. Shaking the bedtime memories from his mind, Amon continued, "This particular sect of Sisters mastered the art of perfume-making. They make, bottle, and sell their own brand of illustrious perfume."

"What's so spiritual about smells?"

"Certain musks do not evoke any emotions in your mind?"

Korra fell silent, eyebrows furrowed. Were there any smells that made her emotional? The scent of the blossoms on Airbender Island; the aroma of cooking seaweed on cold nights back home; the sweaty musk that clung to her father after he returned from hunting; Naga's wet-dog smell after a bath. It was true, she realized; different feelings seemed different memorable smells.

Her thoughts centered on the man before her, acknowledging his musk for one of the first times. Her mind always sought it, in the dark, out of paranoia. Korra just hadn't realized she had assigned Amon a "smell". It was indescribable; a mixture of steel, sweat, and a natural scent she couldn't put her finger on.

"The Sisters may allow us a meal and a night's stay." Amon adjusted their direction, heading toward the abbey. He feared a night alone with the Avatar; there was a chill on the air that begged for shared body heat and, talking of scents, he felt an unfathomable - and frankly, idiotic - urge to press his nose against her neck, inhale her earthy scent, let it linger on his skin. Thoughts like that would lead to desires unfulfilled. Amon did not care for such wants.


	5. NameCalling

Oh, prolonged Amon and Korra interaction. Yay. :D

***

Chapter 5: Name-Calling

Once Korra's title was announced, the Sisters jumped to house the travelers. Amon and Korra were placed side by side at a table and given a decent meal; Naga was housed in a stable, fed, water, and bathed. After dinner, both were shown to their rooms - _separate _rooms - and drawn baths.

Amon had to bite his tongue at how the Avatar, a being that posed power through bending, was hailed as a god among these women. It send a churn of disgust through his gut. To be given such gifts and offered such favorable treatment, and for what? What had she truly done?

Nothing of value.

The man sunk deeper into the bath, until his nose stayed just above the surface, letting his tense muscles relax in the warmth. He glared at the rippling surface of the water, which teased him with distorted views of the scars that lacerated his body. Other than the unfounded thoughts centering around the Avatar, Amon found his mind continually returning to how close he was to "home."

Faintly, he heard screams echo in his mind, felt the heat of the bath replaced by the lick of flames, felt pain dance along the scars he had received that night. Grunting, Amon ducked his head beneath the water, closing his eyes as he breathed out through his nose, churning the water above his head. Could he give directions to the Avatar? Allow her to find the place herself? No, she wouldn't leave him at the abbey, even if the nuns kept him chained to a post. The Avatar was going to keep an eye on him, no one else; he was her responsibility.

Amon rose from the water, shaking the water from his hair and sighing. No, the Avatar was also spiritually deficient. Where she excelled in bending, she floundered in the less physical aspect. Even if she arrived at his old home, she would have no clue about the next step. In fact, Amon barely knew where they were going. His own journey was confusing, muddled, and foggy. It did feel as if it had been hundreds of years ago.

Dismissing the thoughts, he grabbed a nearby towel, and stepped out of the tub that the nuns had brought to his room. After a quick pat-dry, he started for the clothes he had laid out on the foot of his bed. He had just arranged his mask when the door to his room slammed open.

Years of leading a rebellion - and making plenty of enemies - instinctively guided Amon into a defensive stance. With hands raised, at the ready, his towel consequently drifted to the floor.

"Amon! I think we should...ah..." Korra stood in the doorway, hair damp and let down from her own bath. She had ditched the outer clothes, for now, and simply wore the cloth wraps around her chest and her baggy blue trousers.

For a second, the Avatar stood there, mouth slightly agape from her mid-sentence wandering off. Her eyes swept up, down, and back up his body, before he could snatch his towel off the floor. Amon's sudden movement snapped Korra out of her daze and she tore her gaze away, raising her hand to act as a blinder between Amon and her eyes. Perhaps he wouldn't notice the mortified flush that crept over her face.

"A little too late for your virgin eyes, Avatar," Korra felt her blush intensify from indignity, almost jumping down Amon's throat for the insinuation she could hear in his voice, "However you may consider shutting my door. For the Sisters' sakes."

"Wha-?" A giggle interrupted Korra. She spun around, seeing two young nuns peeking around the door frame. Their dainty hands were pressed to their mouths, but unable to mask their coy titters. Korra felt another flare of heat pass over her face as she slammed the door, "Show's over!"

A flicker of amusement shot across Amon's face and, for that second, he was thankful the Avatar's back was turned to him. Of course, having the privacy to regain some decency was also something to be grateful for.

Korra's embarrassed reactions, the flush that she had tried to hide, and even her reaction to the peeping Sisters, almost made him wonder. He chalked it up to her age, her inexperience and guilt for tarnishing his privacy so badly. Perhaps she even held a bit of a twisted intrigue in his scars. Still, a dusty part of him, one that reveled in a little bit of mischief, prompted him to silently close the distance between himself and her.

Korra's body twitched, as if about to spin on her heel and face him, when his body heat hit her back. It was jarring, shocking, but not unwelcome. She stilled herself long enough until he spoke. Then she slowly faced Amon, trying to mentally remind herself who this man was. That train of thought derailed when she realized he had neglected to put on a shirt.

"You believe we should...?" The man allowed his eyes to rove over the young woman's form. Though the action was meant to keep the Avatar even more off-balance, Amon privately enjoyed the swell of her breasts, the dip of her sides that cinched at her stomach, the the curve of her hips. When his eyes returned to Korra's face, the intended reaction blistered across her face.

The Avatar felt like her skin was melting from Amon's leer. Her stomach lurched with a flurry of confusing emotions and her blue eyes were wide from disbelief. She scrabbled to piece together a reply, "Oh, oh, ah, I-I think we should map out where we're going. Or, you know, have a plan. You're good at those."

Korra fought the urge to slap herself on the forehead. Stuttering in front of a former nemesis? What kind of eloquent Avatar was she? Amon always sounded concise and rehearsed; she felt like bumbling idiot when she spoke around him. Then again, Korra wasn't concentrating. Part of her was fighting the urge to eye his musculature that lined his arms and his torso.

"In order to make a plan, we would need to know _where _we're going." Amon turned away from Korra and the young woman almost gave a sigh of relief. He wandered away from her, arms folded behind his back.

"And we don't?" Korra took a step forward, hands poised to emphasize her words, "I mean, you learned energybending from a Lion Turtle, right? That's how Avatar Aang learned it."

"Correct," The man turned to face the Avatar, his eyes catching her gaze quickly. Tingles lit across her skin and she vaguely registered there was a foreign heat behind those eyes, "However, Lion Turtles are not in abundance or simple to find. I was only able to track one down after seeking counsel from various spirits. Even then, it took me years to accomplish."

"_Years_?" Korra groaned, she moved to the bed and heavily took a seat, slumping forward with her elbows on her knees. Her eyes trailed to the floor, eyeing patterns in the wood-grain.

She wasn't sure if she could last months with this man, let alone years. Their journey had started off without too many issues, true, but the Avatar had a feeling that the longer they were stuck together, the more hostile the environment would become. Besides, the point of dragging Amon along was to quicken her results.

"Oh, come now, Avatar, my companionship can't be that unsatisfactory."

Korra nearly jumped out of her skin when Amon took up residence beside her on the bed. There was a hair's breadth between them; far enough to seem natural, but close enough that Korra wondered if Amon was still playing games with her. Why wouldn't he?

He was probably planning some way to throw her off balance so he could run away. But would Amon truly abandon his fellow Equalists like that? Another point in making the adventure short and sweet: Equalists were waiting to go home. If Amon took years, or if he never returned, then his beloved comrades, and their families, would suffer.

Still, she became painfully aware of his scent; a mixture of soap and water, with a faint musk - a scent she still couldn't fully name - that permeated the cleanliness.

"The shorter this trip, the better." The Avatar jutted her bottom lip out, crossing her arms to emphasize her point.

"So cruel," The former Equalist leader touched his hand to his chest, just above his heart "You pain me, Korra."

"Oh we- Wait," Korra's expression altered from determined to bemused,"Did you just cal-"

A loud rap on the door interrupted Korra. Both the Avatar's and the Equalist's eyes darted to the door. From the other side, the Mother Superior's shrill voice rose, "If I may remind our guests, there is a reason we gave you two separate rooms."

Korra felt her face flush at the weak insinuation, but hopped off the bed. Stretching her arms over her head, Korra forced a yawn and sauntered to the door, "Well, it _is _getting late, so I should get to bed anyway."

Before Amon could bid the Avatar goodnight, she had already ducked out of the room, leaving only the image of her delightful stretch, and the absentminded groan she gave, burned into his mind. The brief glimpse of the rather irate Mother slightly dampened the warmth that crept over his body, but as his mind eye traversed the memorable lines of Korra's body, the heat intensified. The way her hair, gently wavy, fell around her face and against her shoulders; the contrast of her skin against all the muted colors in the room; how her muscles moved under her taut skin. Every little detail seemed intent to replay. He sat on the bed, eyes on the door, a very slight grin on his lips.

Realizing his expression, Amon tugged his mask off and ran a hand over his face, virtually rubbing the enjoyment from his features. As his hand found it's way through his short, brown hair, Amon felt suddenly foolish.

Enjoying the blush that seared over the Avatar's cheeks? Sitting so close to her? Purposefully using her name? Ever-so-slightly, he was losing himself. Standing, Amon decided to push the thoughts of the Avatar from his mind and concentrate on what their most promising destinations could be.

It was difficult with the Avatar's half-naked form dancing about his brain.

Down the hall, Korra's feet padded against the wooden floor, trying not to let her thoughts wander away from her. Their idle paths seemed to converge on Amon; what was his game? Was he going to be of any help? Why did her fingers twitch, thinking of his bare chest? And why didn't this blasted blush go away? It felt as if the burning on her cheeks worsened with each thought!

Finally, ducking into the sanctuary of her room, Korra slammed the door behind her and fell into her bed. Face first, she took deep breaths, trying to center her wobbling thoughts by filling her nose with the scent of stale sheets. Even when he lacked the ability to steal her bending, Amon was able to keep her off-balance. He didn't even break a sweat while doing it, either.

It infuriated the Avatar and, in a way, scared her more than when he was a physical threat to her powers.


	6. Homecoming

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! :]

Disclaimer: I do not own the Korra-verse or the corresponding characters.

**Chapter 6: Homecoming**

"Ah, Avatar Korra graces us with her divine presence." Amon, sitting at a table with two nuns on each side of him, caught sight of Korra as she stumbled into the dining room. He appeared completely awake and composed, ready for the fresh new morning. Not to mention the nuns must have supplied him with a less saturated wardrobe, since now he wore a dark tunic rather than the yellow and orange that Tenzin had supplied.

She threw Amon a dirty look, before taking a seat across from him. The decadent scent of sweet rolls and the promise of fresh fruit sent a hungry pang through Korra's stomach, bringing a grumpier edge to her thoughts.

"Not a morning person, so kindly shut up." From the plates that lined the surface, Korra snagged an orange-pomegranate and began to peel it with nimble fingers. Her blue eyes remained glued to the fruit, but she could tell her companion eyed her intently. A warmth started to crawl up her neck and, vainly, Korra tried to swat away memories of last night's dreams. The leers from the nuns didn't help the heat. Self-consciousness began to boil, as well; her hair was still mussed from sleep, her clothes a little rumpled, and Korra still felt groggy.

"Forgive her, Sisters. You know waterbenders," Amon's voice held an uncharacteristically chipper tone, but his words were taking a familiar route. Korra paused in stripping her breakfast and flicked her gaze to the masked man, "They rise with the moon, not the sun."

Slowly, the Avatar popped a section of tangy orange-pomegranate into her mouth, not taking her gaze from Amon as her thoughts slowly pieced together. Absentmindedly, she licked the fruit juices from her fingers. The former Equalist leader caught her stare and, under his cloth mask, she realized he cocked an eyebrow, "Tasty finger, Korra?"

His words jolted her from her reverie. The blush finished it's ascension and consumed her face. Her eyes snapped to her breakfast and Korra hunched over the table, trying not to listen to the giggles that had erupted from the nuns.

It was another excursion with Korra wedged against Amon's back. The sun hung low on the horizon and the last tendrils of dawn turned to day. Dew clung to grass, animals chittered, a soft breeze blew. A beautiful, calm day. Which meant there was nothing to easily distract her from Amon. The Avatar had grown weary of counting how many trees they passed, however, "So, where did you hear that saying?"

This time, Amon was more distracted than ever. His mind kept bumbling back to the Avatar's unintentionally sexy display of licking her fingers clean. Coupled with her body pressed firmly against his back, the man was having a hell of a time not running Naga off the road.

Thankfully, her question was vague, "Where did I hear what?"

"That saying; waterbenders rise with the moon, not the sun."

"I didn't hear it anywhere until I used it," Amon glanced over his shoulder, his curiosity piqued by her interest, "Why do you ask?"

Korra suddenly felt foolish as tentative thoughts bungled into her brain. It was a silly idea. But, there Amon was, a spiritual savant, and she was lacking heavily in that department. Perhaps it was just her insecurities getting the best of her. Korra shook her head, dismissing the thought and his own inquiry, "It sounds like something Sifu Katara told me, from a story. Nothing important."

Amon was quiet for a beat and Korra shifted uncomfortably against him, feeling his gaze glued to her. Finally, he turned his eyes back to the road.

They continued on in silence for little over half an hour before Amon stopped Naga. Korra peered over his shoulder. A few yards ahead, there appeared to be a square of dirt - with sparse plant growth - enclosed by weather-worn stones. Behind the foundation, a squat stone shed stood; vines climbed through the cracks and it appeared a sapling was persistently vying for space, its roots shifting blocks out of the way. Further down the road, a large wooden building - a barn - still stood. Planks were missing, along with whole chunks of walls, and weeds weaved around the woodwork.

Under Korra's arms, she realized Amon's body was rigid. She gave him a moment, feeling her own heart twist uncertainly, before nudging Naga with the heels of her feet, "Over there, Naga."

Obediently, the polar bear-dog trotted to the foundation where Amon's childhood home once sat. Just outside the stone square, Korra swung off her animal companion. She was anxious to begin piecing together a solution for her fellow benders, but Korra worried about pushing Amon too quickly. He still sat ramrod straight and stockstill on Naga, knuckles white as he gripped onto the handles on Naga's saddle.

"Amon," Korra pressed her hand to the former leader's knee, hoping to gently prompt him off Naga, "Sooner we finish, the sooner we leave."

"Do not touch me, Avatar." Amon's gaze, full of fire, snapped to Korra and his voice sounded strained, but held a sharp edge. She almost shirked back from surprise and fear. Without another word, Amon jerked his leg away from Korra and slid off Naga, landing on the side away from Korra.

The young woman stilled the bubble of anger growing in her chest. She was simply trying to help and he essentially slapped her away. As if she were disgusting or just making the situation worse! Though, Korra had to admit she was lost. She had both her parents; she hadn't suffered losing family. The closest had been Sifu Katara. At the thought of her old mentor, Korra felt a pang go through her chest.

No, Korra couldn't imagine the emotions consuming Amon. Losing his parents, watching siblings die - if he had any - and then having to live life alone, for a revenge-driven cause.

As she became lost in her thoughts, Amon had ventured closer to his old home. His hands fisted, a determined drive in each step. Korra imagined he was strung tight, ready to break. Slowly, she started to close the distance between them, driving away her previous agitations.

"Amon?"

"Let us begin," The man didn't even turn to look at Korra. His tone, though harsh, held an ounce of apprehension, "As you said, Avatar, the sooner we start, the sooner we leave."

After a discussion, some arguing, and frustrated sighs, Korra and Amon had settled on sitting in the dirt of the foundation. Though Amon was visibily uncomfortable with it, they chose the spot on his prompting. Every attempt Korra offered to make things easier on him were brushed away with a sharp comment. The Avatar was beginning to wonder if he just wanted to marinate in his internal pain.

Though, that was far from Amon's intention. No, after steeling his nerves, the man decided to force this journey along in haste. Seeing the foundation of his old home, catching sight of that old shed and seeing the barn still intact, brought memories rushing back to his mind. It also brought a painful clench to his chest.

He didn't want to unleash any brand of his misery on his fellow Equalists or their family. Permanently losing loved ones, whether to death or prison, wasn't something Amon was prepared to shoulder. The sooner they found a solution, the quicker his followers returned home. Other than that, Amon shoved his memories as far away as he could.

As for the Avatar? Well, undoubtedly, his admiration of her aesthetics was simply his subconscious attempting to distract him from those scream-filled, smoke-saturated memories. There was no other, logical, explanation.

Especially with how impatient and incapable she appeared with meditating.

"Tenzin already tried to get me to meditate. It doesn't work." Korra pouted, shoulders slumped, as she played with a stray string on her boot. They had been sitting in the soot-filled dirt for a good five minutes, before the Avatar sighed in exasperation.

"Shut your eyes and cleanse your mind of thoughts, Avatar. Focus on the world around you. Meld into its energies." Muttered Amon, eyes still closed, from his position a few feet from Korra. He sat, back straight and elbows resting on his knees in his cross-legged position.

Amon could feel the Korra's annoyance before she even replied, "I've tried all that."

"Then try harder."

"I _have_." The Avatar's voice took on a shrill note of frustration, "I'm just spiritually handicapped!"

Finally, Amon relaxed in his position and opened his eyes, turning his gaze toward Korra. He surveyed her for a second, "You've never conversed with spirits before?"

"I was able to see Avatar Aang's memories once," Korra admitted, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, "When Tarrlok kidnapped me. But it wasn't really talking."

"I see." Amon fought the urge to reach out to the Avatar, to run a hand through her hair or down her back. Her miserable look, coupled with his own emotional state, tempted him into being tender. He wouldn't bend to it, though.

He wasn't sure how to teach her meditation. Calming one's mind, pushing all thoughts away, becoming attune to the world around one's self; it took some level of understanding. Amon doubted Korra understood how to do any of it. Her age was no excuse. He had meditated as a child and Avatar Aang was eleven or twelve when he sought counsel from the Spirit World.

"We're stuck, aren't we?" Miserable, hopeless, angst-ridden. Korra was riding on teenage negativity. Amon was caught between wanting to hug her and slap the shit out of her.

"No, we simply keep trying." Amon rose to his feet and closed the distance between himself and his companion. Naga, from her own designated corner, raised her large head and watched Amon, intently, as he came closer to Korra.

When his boots crunched close, Korra was roused from her emotional funk. Her blue eyes snapped to Amon's approaching figure, instantly tense and wary.

"Stay there." Amon, almost atop of Korra, dropped to his knees. However, instead of shifting into a cross-legged position, he grabbed the young woman by her arms and dragged her between his legs.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" The Avatar yanked her arms from Amon's hold and instantly turned, crouching low and blue eyes aflame; her fisted hand looked about ready to send him flying with earthbending, "What sort of lech-"

"_Quiet_." Amon's hand was over Korra's mouth before she could spit out anything else. She snarled against his palm, her hands on his wrist, but didn't say another word. The man held her gaze with his, intent on getting his point across, "You do not know how to breathe, how to release your thoughts, how to settle yourself. I am trying to show you. Either you cooperate or this journey is short-lived and fruitless."

The tension in Korra's body eased away as she listened to Amon and her hands dropped from his. Her sneer faded into a pursed pout, a begrudging expression. The man eased his hand away and, reluctantly, Korra turned and fell back into her previously designated spot with crossed-legs, "Fine, but any funny business and you're becoming a eunuch."

Ignoring any feelings of awkwardness, Amon shifted as close as he could to the young woman, so his chest was pressed square against her back. He had always known Korra was shorter than him, but it was only bending over her back did he realize how much of a difference there was. Yet, if he even fidgeted questionably, she was ready to abuse her powers to emasculate him.

Belaying bitterness at the thought of abusive benders, Amon raised his hands to Korra's face. She didn't flinch as he pressed a hand over her eyes and over her mouth. He was somewhat flattered, but muscles twitched along her back and in her arms. She was only grudgingly giving him control.

"Breathe through your nose and match my rhythm, Korra." Amon instructed as he inhaled in through his nose, filling his chest, and exhaling. He watched as the young woman mimicked him, watching her chest expand with each deep breath, and deflate with her exhales. When satisfied with her approach, Amon continued, "Clear your thoughts. Feel your chi flowing through your body and feel the world's energy pulsing around you."

Slowly, Amon removed his hands from Korra's face, letting his hands drift down her arms. Again, her muscles twitched against his palms, but she didn't move. Amon closed his own eyes, resting his hands on her forearms as he continued to speak, "It is one, your chi and this energy. Feel how each melts into the other."

Her whole body relaxed against his, her breathing consistent and deep. Amon began to ease himself into the Spirit World, somewhat eager to see if Korra had manage to pass over the metaphysical bridge. It was a little more difficult than usual, since the warmth generated from her body kept teasing his thoughts back to illicit thoughts. There was also a strange sense of symbiosis between the Avatar and himself; as if their energies mixing, feeding off one another, entangled.

Amon couldn't concentrate on the oddity for long. Smoke suddenly filled his lungs, burning his throat with an ashy taste. Heat baked the very air. What unsettled him the most were the screams. The all-too familiar screams that still plagued his nightmares.

His eyes snapped open.


	7. Living Memory

Thank you for the reviews! :] My daughter was sick today so, during her naps, I was able to churn out another chapter. It's...kind of heavy and I'm eager to share it, since it establishes some fanon.

Fun fact: I just sit down and write a chapter at a time and, since I'm in TLOK/Amorra mode, that tends to be a little chapter every day. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with the story, but nothing is particularly planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or the characters, just this plot.

**Chapter 7: Living Memory**

The little farmhouse was full of people, all the same orange-tint of the Spirit World. Amon stood stiffly as he watched the memory play out, knowing he could do nothing to stop it. Thoughts of Korra had dispersed as shock set in.

The Sheng brothers - the men who had bullied Amon's parents for money in exchange for 'protection' against the resident Earth Lord, a man who owned all the land surrounding their dinky little farm - still stood in the doorway, smug smirks on their face. Random objects in the home were aflame; a couple chairs, a full bookcase, curtains. They hadn't set the whole thing aflame, no. The Sheng brothers lit small things aflame, soon they were going to step outside and one of their earthbending cohorts would block off the windows and the door with rock walls.

Amon felt his stomach lurch.

"We have the money to pay you!" His father stood before his family, arms outstretched to protect them from any sudden spouts of fire that could come their way. Sweat beaded down the side of his face as the temperature in the room steadily increased.

"It's too late for that, Oda," snarled Taito Sheng, the taller brother. His smirk had faded to a twisted sneer, "We came for payment and your little 'man' of the house slammed the door in our face."

"This'll teach him to think before he acts!" added Dai Sheng, blasting another column of fire at a dollhouse that belonged to Amon's little sister.

A little girl, with dark brown hair and light skin whined and buried her head into her mother's chest, clenching onto the woman's dress. Two boys - twins with brown hair and amber eyes - huddled close to the woman, who was clearly of Water Tribe origin, but one kept his eyes glued to the Sheng brothers, ferociously leering at the men. Their mother kept her arms protectively around her children, rubbing their shoulders and cooing softly, trying to calm their nerves and her own.

"Then I'll give you the money to let my family go!" Oda begged. Taito raised his eyebrows at the compromise and exchanged a look of greed with his brother.

"Don't do it!" The little boy who had been leering so lividly, wiggled from his mother's grasp, "We can take care of these gutless pig-cows and then we don't have to pay for their stupid protection!"

"_Kaemon_!" His mother's hand shot out, trying to snag the boy by the back of his shirt. He easily danced out of her reach as he took up a position beside his father.

"C'mon, dad!" Kaemon fell into a fighting stance, fists up and a determined gleam in his eye, "We can do it together!"

"Kaemon, return to your mother _right now_."

"But, dad-"

"Now!"

The damage was done. Both brothers glowered at the boy.

"You should teach your wife to keep better track of your children, Oda." Dai's snarl was the last thing he said before unleashing a spout of flames from a punch. The little boy found himself right in its path. His mother and brother screamed, his sister hid her face against her mother. Before Kaemon could do a thing, before he could even feel the heat from the fire, his father threw himself in front of the boy, blocking the attack.

The man howled and rolled to the floor, flames licking at his flesh.

"Stupid move!" Dai, again, snarled and took another shot at the fallen man. Oda became engulfed in flames. He turned to the woman and children, spitting out, "Anyone who tries to help him is next!"

Amon's stomach curled in on itself as his father became nothing more than a blackened husk, screaming and howling on the floor. His family too petrified, too helpless, to help their loved one. Well, save for Kaemon. The boy rushed to his father, screaming and flailing his arms. Some of the flames lessened, some dirt rose from the floor and sprinkled over Oda, and water from a nearby cup floated toward the man, ineffectually splashing across the man.

"What did I tell you!" Again, it was Dai who reacted. His brother was watching, wide-eyed, to the various elements, though weak, that were being bent around Kaemon.

When it registered what his brother was about to do, Taito reached out to grab his brother by the arms. He was too late. Dai landed a combo in the air, sending an 'x' of fire straight at Kaemon. The boy screamed and guarded himself with crossed arms as the fire licked across his head. The scent of burnt hair and roasted flesh filled the air.

Amon clenched his eyes shut, shuddering, as Kaemon screamed. Blood, blisters, pain. He could feel his scars itching on his face and along his arms where that fire had hit him.

"What's going on!" Korra's voice broke Amon from his past anguish. His eyes turned to the young woman, who glowed light blue in the Spirit World. He watched as she frantically attempted move after move, "They need our help! I can't bend!"

"Bending doesn't work in the Spirit World, Avatar," His voice sounded distant and fragile from age, "Besides, this is just a memory. You're too late."

"W-what?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her blue-blue eyes. The color she shared with his mother's gaze.

Amon didn't answer her. He turned back to the scene, his foggy recollection watching. The Sheng brothers had another scuffle about harming the boy who now lay bleeding and burnt on the ground. They finally left, a rock wall bent into place in front of the door and, behind what windows could be seen, matching walls rose up.

His mother and siblings were left. The children rushed around the house, frantically seeking escape, a forgotten exit. His mother, tears streaming down her face, knelt between Kaemon and Oda. Muttering Tribal prayers under her breath. Soon, the children gave up, coughing and sputtering.

With their own tear-streaked faces, they clambered to their mother, huddling close and over their dead loved ones. The fire continued to consume their home; ash flew thorugh the air and smoke crowded against the roof. The sound of wood crackling and popping and groaning became more and more apparent the more the flames licked at the structure.

The heat in the home was suffocating, but as loud as the crumbling house was, the whimpers and choking coughs of his little sister, his brother, and his mother were louder. They echoed in his skull, made his eyes bite with tears. His hands clenched into fists as a main support beam crashed down behind the family; they huddled closer, fighting back screams. Another board fell and his mother brought Ayume and Mato closer, trying to protect the two from the shrapnel.

Amon breathed in, steadying his shaking body and he felt Korra place her hand on his arm. Her warm palm steadied him, but he had to close his eyes, again, as the roof creaked, shuddered, and finally collapsed.

Just as the building collapsed, the whole memory faded into wisps of orange smoke, leaving Korra and Amon standing in a field. Around them, an eerie forest grew; gnarled trees covered in vines and moss, foreign critters scurried in brush, and everything seemed to hold a sepia-toned hue.

"Amon?" Korra's hand squeezed his arm, "Was that-"

"Quiet." The word came out strangled and thin, ready to break. Amon bit his tongue, nearly drawing blood, but still he didn't open his eyes.

The Avatar released his arm, moving to stand in front of Amon. Still, he didn't open his eyes. He fisted his hands and stood rigid, mind aswim with emotions Korra couldn't even begin to fathom. She wasn't about to leave him like that. She stood on her tiptoes, looping her arms around his neck and pulling Amon into a forced embrace. One had pressed against his head, fingers digging into his hair through his mask, making Amon press his nose into the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry."

It didn't matter what she was apologizing for. Whether she regretted the Avatar failing him, felt sorry for his family's demise, or even was speaking about the actions of thosebenders, he didn't care. She could stand there and feel sorry for any number of things. It didn't matter. It wasn't her fault.

Inhaling deeply, Amon took in Korra's scent, his arms coming up to wrap around her. He pulled her close, a sudden comfort and sense of stability rushed over him. She didn't writhe or wiggle against his reciprocation, but bent to his body, pressed into him. Her body, warm and soft, coaxed his body to relax against hers, to silently enjoy the comfort she offered, despite how badly his body hurt.


	8. Exploration

Spending the night in the hospital with my daughter. :I Don't know if I'll post as much as I had, but I'm also starting another fanfiction. I'm planning to pull an all-nighter to watch over my daughter, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or the TLOK characters.

**Chapter 8: Exploration**

"How much further? This is the Spirit World, can't we fly or something?" Korra waltzed beside her companion, hands behind her head and her nose wrinkling. Once the Spirit World's fancy novelty wore off, the trek was becoming tedious. It would've been easier just to keep riding Naga until they found somewhere to embark closer to their spiritual destination. Then again, distance in the real world may not work the same way as distance in the metaphysical did.

"Show some patience, Avatar. It has been many years since I ventured here." Amon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The whole of the Spirit World lacked anything of familiarity. But, it was always changing, so navigating was going to be tricky. Really, he was guiding them based on a gut feeling, which may not have been a good idea, "I do not believe we can fly here, no. If you wish to take a running leap of faith off a cliff, however, be my guest."

"Ouch. That hurts. Right here, in my heart," Korra pressed a hand to her chest, pouting, "You wouldn't know, since you lack one."

"Like your meditation, your acting could use some practice."

Korra huffed, and crossed her arms, silently pouting. The two continued on in silence; their feet didn't even make a sound against the dirt of the Spirit World. Every now and again, a bug would fly across their path or a creature would rustle through some brush. A persistent fog clung to the landscape. No breeze blew and, though natural light splayed over the land, Korra couldn't figure where the sun was in the sky. Or did the sun and the moon reside in some little sector of their own, simply making days and nights pass without having to creep across the sky? The Avatar felt as if she were born-again into a new world, able to explore and question its workings. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed it or not.

Sudden movement caught Korra's eye and her attention snapped to a furry little form sitting on a boulder, "Oh, a cat! Aren't they all spirit-y?"

"Korra, I advise aga-" Amon cut himself off with a sigh as he watched the Avatar take a detour. He followed her, at a distance. Her curiosity, while endearing, became exhausting.

She shuffled over to the rock, driven by adventure and a fondness for animals. Slowly, her hand reached out, petting the animal along it's back. Suddenly, the animal whipped to face her, ears flat against its skull and tail bristling. Korra yelped and shirked back, finding the creature's face to be like a blank canvas.

"What was that?" The Avatar turned to Amon, pointing to the faceless cat that was scurrying away.

The man watched the cat run off, now feeling more certain about their path. His eyes scanned the horizon for the lair of the spirit they sought, "That, Avatar, was a victim."

"A victim? What could do _that_?"

"Koh, the face-stealer." Amon turned his gaze to the young woman. His arm raised to point to a gnarled, leafless tree that stood in the distance that seemed to grow out of the very boulders beneath it, "Which is our destination."

"What." An expression of disbelief passed over her face.

"When I first came to the Spirit World, I felt dead. I journeyed," Amon started forward, regardless of the Avatar's reaction. He expected her to follow, though, "I found Koh or he found me, it's not clear. He's ancient and not especially kind."

And, just as he planned, Korra jogged after him, "Like you."

"If you show any expression around him, he will steal your face." Amon ignored Korra's quip and continued walking, trying to dust off the old information that he hadn't known on his first trip.

"So, what did you do?" Korra's eyes were wide, almost not believing what Amon said. The image of the faceless cat flew through her thoughts, "I mean, you were, like twelve and you probably didn't know, right?"

Amon's eyebrows furrowed as he thought back to those strange moments after his family's death. He only remembered snippets of his first journey, but he was so emotionally distaught and physically wounded, all his recollections were fuzzy and faded, "With my mangled face, it wasn't difficult to remain impassive."

"Oh, what do we have here?" Koh's wispy voice drawled from the shadows as Korra and Amon shuffled into his lair, "Vengeance seekers wishing to see the face of a loved one, again? Or perhaps wayward lovers seeking the blessing of a Spirit? A bit of a dated tradition, if you ask me."

The sound of thousands of legs skittering over wood echoed in the dark. Slowly, a large creature made itself known, in small flashes in the shadows. Korra felt her heart thrum in her chest and, suddenly, felt much too expressive for this task. Beside her, Amon stood straight, fists by his side, eyes tracing the contours of the darkness. He had removed his mask for the time-being, knowing Koh would become belligerent to such a cheating method.

"We're seeking a way to restore bending to those who have had it taken away." The Avatar spoke, trying to sound authoritative; to her own ears, she sounded as if she were trying too hard.

"Restore?" The centipede creature's face emerged from the shadows. Korra's heart fluttered; a mask, it's face was a goddamn mask. Then it's face blinked and the mask was replaced with the quizzical expression of an old woman. Koh's eyes flickered to Amon's masked face and a slow smile stretched over her lips, "But, you're the one who sought answers to revoke it, aren't you?"

"Years ago, yes."

"The same bitterness clings to your soul, young man," Koh advanced, its face changing again, this time an adrogynous child's with brown hair, "You cannot say you've changed."

Amon remained silent as Koh circled him. Korra made a move to edge closer, but Amon's eyes caught hers, silently warning her to stay back. Koh still sensed the movement. Quickly, the Spirit whipped around, the face of a baboon on it's features, squalling loudly in Korra's face. She didn't flinch. Koh's features blinked and this time the features of a rabbit-ape replaced his prior face, "Well, your companion can lead you to the answer."

"I cannot."

"Oh, pity." Koh drawled, keeping the rabbit-ape's features for a beat longer. Then he changed it, again, to the face of an angry man, "But I don't believe that's my problem."

It took the Avatar a moment to reply, trying to keep her face stoic. Muscles twitched along her jaw as she fought the urge to express herself, "But the balance of the Spirit world and the real world is upset."

"So?" Koh started to skitter away from the two, "That's your fault if you failed, Avatar."

"I didn't fail!" Korra lost to her emotions. Her lips twisted into a snarl and her fists clenched. She moved to take a step forward, but a sudden jerk on her arm made her spin around. Before Korra could register what happened, Amon had her face pressed into his chest, one hand holding her by the back of her head and the other by the small of her back. Her hands shot up to his chest, trying to push away from the man. He simply held tighter.

A second later, she knew why Amon held her close. The click of thousands of talon-like legs shattered through the air as Koh came to steal her expression, her face. Korra swallowed heavily, hands curling into Amon's tunic. She had let her emotions get the better of her and now Amon, her former enemy, was saving her ass. Korra clenched her eyes shut, feeling ridiculous and angry.

"Koh, during our previous encounter, you pointed me to a library." Without thinking, Amon rubbed his thumb against Korra's back, trying to relax her.

"Wan Shi Tong's library. Yes." Sourness dotted Koh's tone, but he wasn't about to disparage the man for acting quickly. Koh hadn't seen Korra's expression and he couldn't justify taking her pretty little face, "What of it, child?"

"I seek it again."

"Where did you last find it?"

"No games, Koh. You know as well as I, Wa Shi Tong moves his library often." Korra had to admit Amon had amazing patience. Then again, he had bothered to assist her with meditation. Amon, however, felt irritation beginning to bubble up in his mind, "Where is it?"

"The location today may not be it's location tomorrow." Koh's face blinked into that of a lamb-pig, "So it's useless for me to tell you."

"Fine. Who would know?"

"Wa Shi Tong, of course." Koh bleated a laugh.

Korra felt Amon's body tense. Koh's annoying nature was getting to him. The Avatar pressed her face into the man's chest, clenching his tunic tighter, hoping he would get her hint to calm down. Almost instantly, the man eased; not entirely lax, but not as rigid. Korra smiled into his chest.

"I believe we're done here, Koh. Thank you for your time." Around Korra, Amon did an awkward bow, moving an open palm and fist together as tradition entailed. Koh's face blinked back to his 'mask'. The Avatar waited for Amon to move toward the exit, before removing herself from him. Together, they walked at an even pace, faces blank.

"We didn't really learn a thing, did we?"

"We now know the name of the library, Korra."

Without thinking, Korra's gaze flickered to her partner, a grin beginning on her lips. Watching from the shadows, Koh smelled his opportunity. The sound of thousands of points clattering across the rock echoed through the lair.

Again, Amon beat Koh to the punch.

This time, Korra wasn't pressed to his chest, however. Amon shoved her back against a near wall, leaning close so his arms shielded Korra's face from the face-stealer. Her heart knotted up as soon as his lips caught hers. It was just a frantic attempt to hide her expression, she knew, but her stomach still dropped to her knees. The heat generated from his body - or his spirit, whatever - brought a boil to her lower tummy.

Months of sexual frustration, confusing feelings over various men, and carnal need fluttered through Korra. She gave in. Might as well make the farce a good one.

He felt her blush warm against his cheeks and felt his own body temperature rise as Korra fervishly reciprocated his distraction. Her arms looped around Amon's neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. Amon groaned, softly, as Korra grazed her teeth over his bottom lip, feeling a jolt of energy slam into his groin. His moan reverberated through the Avatar, sending hot tingles over her flesh.

Not entirely consumed by desire, Korra swung Amon against the wall, moving out of the shadow that marked Koh's domain. Despite being in the light, both took time to enjoy their impromptu method of escape.

In the dark, Koh watched, a mixed expression on his features. Before he skulked back into his lair, the spirit purred, "Bless your souls."

Neither Korra nor Amon heard Koh.


	9. Thanks

Still at the hospital with my daughter. She's doing fine; it's just a matter of keeping her temperature down and keeping her hydrated. Sorry, I was trying to churn this chapter out last night, but I got stuck. I was heading a totally different direction. When I reread it this morning, I realized it was too...childish and kind of cliche. So I deleted the scene I didn't like and went this direction. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or its characters... I guess I own this version of Amon, though? I dunno, whatever. I don't own the series is the point!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Thanks**

In the physical plane, the sun was beginning to set. The red-orange of twilight cast shadows across the land. Naga kept guard of her two companions, head on her paws. A sudden shift, a change in scent, brought Naga's head up and she intently watched her friend and the masked man, waiting for them to stir.

Korra and Amon both remained still, even after they fully returned to their physical bodies. A sense of heaviness weighed between them. They had kissed. Well, kissed in the Spirit World. Did that count? It was for survival, too! It wasn't as if either of them enjoyed it. Amon's bottom lip still tingled from where Korra nipped him and Korra could still feel his groan vibrating through her marrow.

"So, uh, thanks." Korra was the first to break the silence. She shifted to face the man who sat behind her, still kneeling between his legs; her eyes didn't quite meet his, "For saving my face. Twice."

A flush started to climb across her cheeks as his musky scent crept into her nose. Being shoved face first into his chest was almost as arousing as the kiss had been. Korra felt her stomach clench as various emotions muddled through her.

"Well, one of us should keep our pretty face and it's a bit tardy for mine." Amon quickly stood soon after the words came from his mouth and began to walk off. Of course, he had nowhere to go, exactly. He just had to get away from the awkward tension.

When the words registered in Korra's mind, she was speechless. Her gaze flicked to Amon's figure, as he picked his way through the sooty dirt of the foundation. He was going to deliver a line like that and run? Korra quickly stood, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Amon didn't even pause. As he kept walking, but he called over his shoulder, "Well, though there's nothing to hide from you, Avatar, I wish to have some privacy when I piss."

He continued on his way, chuckling as a sudden blush flared across Korra's face.

Exhausted from their spiritual journey, Amon and Korra relaxed in a field that was half a mile from his old home. It made Amon's skin crawl to stay too long on the plot of land that once belonged to his family. Naga had caught a couple rabbit-pheasants and the meat was roasted over a fire, started by the ever-talented Avatar.

Amon complained about her use of firebending, but she brushed him off. His growling stomach couldn't completely disagree with her methods. The man didn't deny it later, as he bit into the juicy, tender meat. Both of them ate in silence, consciously aware of the other and of how they both were messily eating their meal.

Soon, night engulfed twilight. Stars sparkled overhead and various nighttime creatures hooted and howled to the crescent moon. Korra laid back, hands behind her head, against Naga and stared at the sky. Across from Korra, on the other side of the fire, Amon leaned against a boulder. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, legs stretched out in front of him and hands clasped atop his chest.

Just as the man was beginning to feel the nip of the rock's edges against his back, Korra's voice snagged his attention, "You know, Naga's big, you're free to lie over here. She won't bite, I promise."

"It's not the polar bear-dog I'm worried about." Amon didn't even alter his position to look at her. He was having a difficult time not staring at her for prolonged periods of time. It was getting ridiculous.

"Oh, don't like it rough, huh? That's a shame."

He _heard _the teasing in her voice and, for a second, he wasn't sure if she knew what she was saying or doing. Then the whole allusion she made; as if she liked it that way. His mind began to whirl with imaginative thoughts, until Amon's metaphysical foot booted it into submission. No, he was not going to think that way about her; Korra was the Avatar and practically half his age.

"Exactly, sweet and slow is more my style," Amon almost bit his traitorous tongue, but he couldn't blame the organ. That side, that little mischief she had awoken, was getting the best of him. Now he did move his head so he could look at the young woman, "In everything. I'm sure you've noticed."

"When you've planned something out, yeah. You _drag _it out." Korra rolled her eyes, obviously referring to their conflicts in Republic City, "Off the cuff, like that kiss in the Spirit World, seemed kinda rough."

"Considering I did it to save your face, I believe that incident can be forgotten due to circumstance."

"To save my _pretty _face."

Amon had nothing to say to that. It had been a second of flirtation, brought on by that damned mischief. He wasn't going to deny it; that would essentially call the Avatar ugly. Korra was far from being aesthetically displeasing. Far, far, _far _from it. Amon opted for returning to his previous posture, lying his head back against the rock and attempting to ignore the discomfort.

Korra waited a beat. When he made it apparent he wasn't going to reply or move, she quietly stood and motioned for Naga to stay put. She crept across the grass to Amon, taking a seat beside him. Mimicking his pose, she leaned back against the boulder. Edges dug into her shoulders and her back. She wiggled, trying to become comfortable, before finally giving up, "This really isn't that comfortable."

Amon jolted upright. He hadn't heard her, hadn't even sensed her, coming so close. His gaze snapped to her and, instantly, her scent filled his nose and his arm became highly aware of her body temperature. Had he dozed off? How much time had passed?

"What are you doing?"

"You've suffered plenty today. I'm not going to lounge against soft, comfy Naga while you're using a rock for a bed." Korra didn't look at Amon; she was playing copy-cat with her pose and speaking without lifting her head. She only cracked an eye open to catch his gaze as she added, "Not very Avatar-ly, despite what you think."

She closed her eye, settled back into place, and Amon stared at her, not leaning back against the rock. His gaze flicked to Naga, who lifted her head slightly and wagged her tail, sad to be by herself on the opposite end of the fire. He was hesitant to imagine lying against the huge creature with the Avatar beside him. The routes his mind took, recently, made him feel like a lech. When his body reacted to those thoughts, he felt even dirtier.

Yet, Korra wasn't about to budge unless he agreed. His gaze turned back to Korra, unabashedly tracing the contours of her body. Amon caught himself and averted his gaze again. He was prepared for a night of bad sleep against the rock. He could still function. The Avatar was still young, still needed a ridiculous amount of sleep, and she had just returned from her first Spirit World excursion. After her grumpy attitude that morning, Amon didn't really wish to see a sleep-deprived Korra.

For the sake of sanity and civility, there was one option, "Fine, let's go sleep on Naga."

Korra didn't move. Amon turned his gaze to her and watched her chest rise and fall in the even rhythm of sleep. She was just as tired as he, if not more. Still not wishing to see Korra grouchy from poor sleep, Amon shifted to a kneeling position. Gathering the Avatar up in his arms, he stood and carried her back to Naga. The polar bear-dog wagged her tail harder and almost seemed to smile at the approaching figures.

Slowly, Amon lowered to kneel, again, and deposited Korra gently against the animal. His eyes flicked to the boulder again. It was a safe haven from vulgar thoughts. Before he could be tempted, Korra's hand reached out and gripped at his sleeve. It wasn't a very strong grasp, but it still brought his attention to the Avatar.

With eyes half-lidded and a sleepy smile on her lips, Korra murmured, "Thank you, for humoring me."

She relased his sleeve and rolled onto her side, back facing him. Amon swallowed, feeling the pit of his stomach still vibrating with warmth from her expression. Sighing, he settled against the polar bear-dog, rolling to face away from the Avatar. The warmth from Naga, and the day, caught up with Amon and dragged him, quickly, into deep - comfortable - sleep.

Thanks again for the reviews you've given me thus far. :] I'm hitting a snag in the story, trying to figure out where they should be heading next, but I've got an idea. I just need to figure out how to go about it.

Anyway, danke again!


	10. Reminder

****Thank yous to everyone who reviewed! :] My daughter is doing a lot better, now. I did struggle with this chapter. Sorry. The story is hitting a little bit of a snag as I transition to the towns.

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or its characters. But I suppose I own Kaemon!Amon?)

**xxx**

**Chapter Ten: A Reminder**

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Amon was the first to wake. Sleeping against the polar bear-dog had warded off the chill of the night, which was something he hadn't been looking forward to. As he began to shift, he realized it was more than the warmth of the creature.

Korra lay curled against his side, his arm under her head as it nestled against his chest. One arm lay draped across him, the other curled somewhere between her body and his. As if all that wasn't bad enough, one leg curled sprawled over his hips, her thigh ungodly warm through the layers of cloting that separated them.

Amon felt his face flush, suddenly aware of a firmness to her body under the softness, aware of every curved pressed against him. His head fell back against Naga, again, and he wondered just how he was going to get out of this. While it wasn't the worst position to be found it, it certainly wasn't helping anything.

Korra shifted against him, catching Amon's attention. Well, if she was waking up, the awkwardness of the situation would be tripled, but he would be free of the position. She began to groan, though. Soft moans that Amon couldn't quite place as pain or... Well, he tried not to think of the other option.

"Amon." Well, that caught his attention. Her groan shot right down his spine into his groin, bringing about a tingling warmth that he couldn't shove away. Amon realized her warmth wasn't simply natural body heat, light sweat beaded on her forehead and her shifting became stronger.

"Avatar Korra," The man shifted beneath her, fearful of what would happen if he allowed her to continue wriggling against him. He pressed his palm to her shoulder, gently shaking it as he tried to wake the young woman, "Avatar."

Korra woke with a start. She was instantly upright. Well, almost. Korra's instant response brought her head slamming into the bottom of Amon's jaw as she jerked awake. She whimpered, pain splintering, clutching her head and curling back against Amon's chest while he bit out a curse, rubbing the bottom of his throbbing jaw.

"Sorry. Ow." The whimper in Korra's voice quickly extinguished the agitation in Amon's thoughts.

"I startled you, my apologies," He winced as pain raced along his jaw with each movement, "You were groaning and I-"

The Avatar was quickly on her feet, but not quick enough that Amon didn't catch the flush that burned across her cheeks, "I'm going to go use the bathroom!"

Without another word, she raced off toward a thicket of nearby trees, mortified. Still rubbing his jaw, Amon watched the young woman take off, fighting the urge to chuckle. No, the fondness he felt for her had to cease. It wouldn't bring about any good for him and would only further confuse their mission.

Grunting, Amon got to his feet, set a scowl on ihs lips, and started for a bunch of trees opposite of the thicket Korra had rushed to. The Avatar wasn't the only one who sought relief this morning.

**xxx**

"So, where to now?" Korra was back by the time Amon finished his morning ritual. She had a bag of dried fruits open and was having herself a little breakfast before they started on their way. Despite acting natural, there was a twitch of embarrassment still playing over her features. Again, Amon fought his grin.

He sat down beside the young woman, picking up the map she had been consulting while eating. Trying to keep his gaze trained elsewhere was the best idea, for now. Damn if his mind didn't want to make it hard for him, though. Amon's thoughts kept trailing back to yester-morning's breakfast and how she had, so tantalizingly, licked fruit juices from her fingers.

No, he couldn't think of that. He pressed his lips tightly together and tried to concentrate on the map he held in his hands. What he needed was a distraction, was more people, he couldn't stay alone with Korra. Amon couldn't help feeling bad things would happen if they were left to entertain each other.

"The next step is to seek out Wa Shi Tong's library." Amon didn't take his eyes from the map as he spoke. He placed the map down so Korra could see and pointed to a string of towns to the south of their current position, "The best course would be to go to the towns that are south-west. Visiting their temples or spiritual locations, we will hopefully find someone - spirit or human - who can give us a lead."

"Sounds like a plan." Korra listened, somewhat relieved that someone else was able to take the reins. She truly had no idea where to go or how to go about this Spiritual World muck. Especially since he showed her how dangerous some of the Spirits could be. The Avatar fought down a blush as the scent of Amon's musk played into her thoughts. Trying to distract her thoughts, the Avatar offered out the bag of fruit that Pema had sent with her, "Want something to eat before we hit the road, Amon?"

The man accepted, grabbing a handful of fruit and pulling the bottom part of his fabric mask down, shoved the food into his mouth. Korra watched as he chewed and swallowed the mouthful, amused.

"Do you find something interesting, Avatar?"

"I think that's the most uncultured thing I've ever seen you do." admitted Korra as she took a couple more pieces of mango-banana from the bag and popped them in her mouth. As she ate them, she stood and re-sealed the bag before situating it into her rucksack.

Amon stood, readjusting his mask as he surveyed the campground. The fire had went out, by itself, overnight and Korra had already splashed water onto it. Besides that, there was nothing to even signify they had stayed the night in the field. Unable to find anything, Amon turned back to Korra, "Yes, well, I have no one to impress out here."

He almost winced at how harsh the words sounded, but putting up a wall between himself and the Avatar was needed. Amon had to withdraw and had to force Korra to distance herself, as well. It was the only option. They both had become too friendly.

"Neither do I." Returned Korra and Amon could tell, beneath the nonchalance she boasted, Korra was seething from the remark. She finished tying her bag to Naga's saddle and turned to him, blue eyes flashing with unspoken irritation, "So, you want to sit up front or want me to?"

**xxx**

It didn't matter how the two sat on Naga, now. Since the closest town was a fair distance away, Amon and Korra continued to shift their positions at intervals.

Both of them were painfully aware of the other, though. If Korra sat in front, Amon's muscular chest pressed to her back and his groin pressed against her rear. Meanwhile, Amon would become painfully aware of how their positioning would have, under different circumstances, been enticing rather than antagonizing. Similar imaginings consumed their minds, though both fought valiantly against their hormones.

If Amon sat in the front and Korra to the back, she clung to him. Her hands sent Amon's skin into a frenzy of tingles and warmth and Korra couldn't keep away thoughts of the body that lay hidden under Amon's clothes. After all, she had gotten a good look at it, yesterday.

Korra felt crazed. They had only been on the journey for a day and a half and, already, she was flustered and confused over Amon, her former enemy. She replayed, over and over, that this man was an anti-bender, that he took Mako's bending and the bending of countless others, that he had haunted her nightmares and...now he haunted her dreams. Oh god. Korra bit down a whimper of embarrassment as she relived that morning's dream. And Amon had heard her groaning, on top of everything else.

She felt Amon's back stiffen. She didn't do a good enough job of biting down that sound. "Are you alright back there?"

"Yeah, fine!" Korra tried to sound exuberant and at ease, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought...well, never mind."

Korra relaxed, relieved he dropped it. Amon's tension didn't fade, though. And they both continued on in silence for about ten more minutes before Amon spoke.

"I believe it's about time for a break, don't you agree?" He didn't wait for her response as he guided Naga off the trail to the side of the road. This particular stretch was through a forest, so there wasn't anywhere flat and open to stay. They weren't setting up camp, anyway.

The man slid off of Naga, soon followed by Korra. The way he walked, the tension in his shoulders, and his quick departure from the road piqued Korra's interest, "Is something wrong, Amon?"

"No, nothing is wrong," He replied, but didn't turn to catch Korra's gaze, "I'm feeling parched; there's a pond thorugh those trees."

"We have flasks of water." offered Korra, ready to rifle through the bags to find a bottle for him.

"Er, I need _cold _water."

He was gone through the trees before Korra could assure him the flasks kept the water nicely chilled. She watched him retreat with a look of curiosity on her face. Strange was an understatement when describing how the man had just acted. He seemed awkward, a bit flustered, and - dare Korra think it? - _embarrassed_.

The Avatar played over what had happened, just previously to Amon's sudden need for cold water. And suddenly it clicked into place. Turning to Naga, she gave the polar bear-dog an impish grin, pointing in the direction that Amon had disappeared, "You don't think he's trying to cool down the ol' monkey-snake, do you?"

Naga responded by flopping to the ground and cuddling down into the grass.

"Yeah, I guess the nice thing is just to sit and wait quietly." Korra sighed and took a seat by Naga, leaning against the polar bear-dog as she attempted to distract her mind. Watching the clouds roll by overhead did little to help. Closing her eyes only worsened the images that her imagination force-fed her.

**xxx**

Ten of the longest minutes of Korra's life passed as she waited for Amon to return. How long did it take to get turned off? He had cold water, didn't he? Or was he milking his little monkey-snake rather than just cooling it down? Korra shook the perverse thought from her head.

Getting to her feet and brushing dirt from her bum, Korra turned to Naga, "I'm going to go check on him. He might've slipped and broken a hip."

It was calming to think of Naga as another companion on this trip. Maybe it would keep Korra from mentally roving over Amon's muscularture in her memories. It also helped to remember how old Amon was, though she didn't know his actual age.

Despite her attempts to turn the hot-and-bothered thoughts into damp-and-unruffled, Korra couldn't help but feel a nervous twitch in her stomach as she headed the direction Amon had gone. What if he was still taking care of his business? Or what if he had run off? Maybe it was a ruse to get him away from Republic City so he could actually leave. That thought doused any perverse thoughts drowning her thoughts.

Korra picked up her pace, weaving through trees and bushes until she came to the pond Amon must have seen through the trees. Her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to find the man, heart sinking to her stomach. She lost Amon, the former revolutionary leader!

Moments earlier, while Korra was crashing through the underbrush, Amon sensed someone approaching. He was up the trunk of a tree in seconds, relying on instincts to guide his actions, and soon was watching Korra come stumbling out of the underbrush.

"Shit." Hissed Korra, pressing her face into her hands, as her heart thumped in her chest. Thoughts spun around her mind as she tried, fervently, to find a solution.

She was so immersed in her woe, she didn't realize Amon slipped down from a tree limb behind her. Well, not until his arms quickly snagged her. One across her chest, and one across her stomach, both arms pinned down to her sides. She yelped and squirmed, ready to earthbend the dirt beneath their feet into her attacker.

"Trying to sneak another peek, Korra?" Amon's deep voice vibrated in her ear, sending shudders through her bones.

"You were gone for awhile." The young woman almost bit her tongue at how soft and breathy her voice came out.

"Awh, did you miss me?"

"_No_," Korra snapped, struggling violently against his hold again, "I thought you ran off."

She could hear him roll his eyes, "Your faith in me is inspiring."

"Let go of me, I'll show you something inspiring." Her hands grabbed at his, trying to pry his hands from her body. It was like trying to pull bolts out of a skyscraper.

"We both know you could break this hold by using bending, Korra." She paused, shivering; his lips were right next to her ear, his breath hot against her neck. Korra had to fight to concentrate on his words as her traitorous body languished in the warmth from his breath and from his body, "So, the question becomes, why don't you?"

Amon could feel her body reacting to his. A sudden spark seemed to light up between their body's, the sexual tension tempting him. He had to right the situation. He had to make sure Korra knew where they stood.

She felt her breath catch in her throat. It was true. When she thought he was just a stranger, she was more than willing to blast him away with a rock. As soon as he spoke, and she realized it was Amon, using bending against him, bending didn't even present itself as a choice. Why?

It seemed simple enough. Over their short time together, Korra gained an iota of trust in him. He humored her less than refined ways, assisted - out of obligation to his fellow Equalists - and even saved her life twice. Despite their history, Korra trusted Amon. That made her stomach lurch in confusion.

"Do not trust me, young Avatar." Amon released the young woman from his arms, suddenly he was stiff and not nearly as playful. He took a step away from Korra as she whirled around to face him. Amon stood tall, arms behind his back, head held high. Down his nose, he surveyed Korra with a cold gaze, "We are nothing more than hapless companions on a tedious journey together."

Korra glared up at him. Agitation burst through her thoughts and, underneath it, a slight sadness. What was with this sudden shift? It seemed, since last night, Amon seemed determined to be cold. Or maybe she was just growing too attached too quickly.

"You don't need to tell me twice, but you may want to remind yourself from time to time." Replied Korra, thinking back on how he saved her in the Spirit World, his 'need' for cold water earlier, all the teasing. She crossed her arms, pursing her lips, waiting for Amon's reply.

"I do not need reminding."

Korra laughed sourly, shaking her head, "If you thought I was going to hurt you, you wouldn't have grabbed me."

"Precedent dictates you couldn't even touch me if you tried."

"Why risk it, though? I could've pulverized you with a boulder, could've frozen you in water from that pond, could've blasted you with fire from my feet or bent you a hundred feet into the air." Korra closed the gap between them, poking Amon in the chest with her index finger to emphasize each point. Leaning close, and rising on her tiptoes to even their height difference out, the Avatar hissed, "Face it, you trust me, too. Don't even lie."

Amon only answered with silence. He stared down at the Avatar, his mind digesting what she said. She was right and he didn't want to admit it. Amon only surprised her, because he knew she wouldn't hurt him as long as she knew it was him. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and, undoubtedly, Korra could feel it vibrating along her arm. The man took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as he inhaled the young woman's scent.

"I hope you're done with your _drink_, Amon." Korra moved away from the older man, walking past him back to where Naga was left, "We need to get back on the road."

The man turned to watch the angry Avatar storm back to the polar bear-dog, feeling a sudden clench in the pit of his stomach. The reminder to not trust each other was for the better, for both of them. Still, Amon couldn't help feeling annoyed with himself as he picked his way back to Naga.

**xxx**

Kind of a clunky chapter, sorry. Again, thanks for all the reviews! :]


	11. Temptation

Thank you for all the reviews! :] I'm trying to alternate between Redemption and Burdens when it comes to updating, since I've returned to work.

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or any characters (besides Kaemon!Amon).

xxx

**Chapter Eleven: Temptation**

Amon and Korra got to the first town before nightfall, thanks to the Avatar not bothering with anymore pit-stops. They found an inn easily and set Naga up in a stable, before sitting down to a silent dinner in the bar.

In a darkened corner, Amon felt less self-conscious about lowering the bottom of his mask to eat. The man still shifted uneasily, occasionally flicking his gaze to Korra; she didn't even bother to look away from her meal. It was as if the chicken-duck and rice on her plate had more importance than her living, breathing companion.

A few days ago, he would've approved of the wall between them. Now, a flustered, itching irritation blossomed in Amon's chest the longer she ignored him. He disliked this new sensation that was slowly consuming him. He wanted to talk to her, desired to hear her voice, wanted to tease her and see the expressions that lit across her face.

Instead, he sat across from Korra at a table, her eyes constantly cast down on her plate and an impassive expression on her face.

**xxx**

After the tense dinner, Korra and Amon began their way upstairs and Amon was met with a surprise. It was a single room with a single bed.

"There's foreigners in town for a festival," Explained Korra as she trudged into the room, unsurprised, and dropped her rucksack on the bed. She didn't even look up at Amon as she rifled through her bag, pulling out modest pajamas; turning away from him, toward a conjoined room, she called over her shoulder, "I'll take the bed, you can have the floor. I'm going to take a bath. Get some rest, we're getting up early tomorrow."

Amon stood, in the doorway, eyes trailing over the room, trying to hold his indignant anger at bay. Her stoic tone, her lack of expressions, the way she assigned him to the floor like a mutt. He clenched his fists. This was her attempt at pushing him away, though. Just as he was trying to keep her at arm's length, if not further away. Still, he found it irritated him.

With no one to phrase his agitation to, or to take his frustrations out on, he grabbed the open door and slammed it shut behind him. Trying to get a handle on his emotions, Amon stormed to a corner, far from the bed and the bathroom, and sat down, cross-legged. Closing his eyes, breathing deep, he tried to shove all his thoughts, all his feelings, far, far, far away. _Far _away.

Just as his muscles were starting to ease, Amon's ears picked up the splash of the bath. He swallowed heavily, his imagination bringing to mind rivulets of water, streaming down through dark hair, down a slender neck, over soft sloping shoulders and gleaming down the curvature of a pair of... Amon's eyes snapped open, face flushed as he tried to stamp out the images that kissed his thoughts just before he stopped himself.

"_Shit_." Groaned the former revolutionary leader, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, hoping to squash out the alluring images that were now burned into his synapses. Another sound fluttered to his ears, beneath the splashing of Korra's - _nude, sexy, naked_- bath.

Below Amon, the sounds of the inn down below sputtered through the floorboards. Cheerful chattering, laughter, a catchy tune from a piano. He concentrated on the sounds, staring at the door to the bedroom. Without thinking as much as he tended to, the man stood and, quietly, exited the room.

**xxx**

Korra peeked her head out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a provided towel; she wore a pair of baggy blue pants and pajama top, styled after traditional tops. Her blue eyes lazed across the room, expecting to see Amon curled up somewhere. She really didn't care if he decided to claim the bed for himself or if he had listened and found him a soft spot on the floor. Her heart jolted and the sleepiness the bath had instilled in her evaporated. He was gone.

"Amon, this isn't funny." Snarled Korra as she pulled on her boots. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and rage clenched at her stomach. This man was trying, very hard, to get his ass handed to him today. She half expected him to pop out from a shadow, like an expert ninja, just to surprise her. Every time her gaze flickered around the room, however, nothing made itself apparent from the darkened corners.

In moments, Korra was out of the door, her feet pounding on the stairs as she raced down to the inn's bar. Halfway down the stairs, her gaze pitched around the dining area, and her gait slowed. Amon sat in a darkened booth, slamming back a mug of amber-colored alcohol that sat before him. Beside the mug, a larger pitcher of beer sat, as if a giant were about to join the man.

Korra noticed a few eyes were on Amon; some women, eyeing him with a hungry gleam and some belligerently drunk men, summing up Amon's potential ferocity. As her feet finally hit the floor, Amon looked up. His glazed gaze caught Korra's annoyed look. He didn't stand, though, he didn't make his way across the room to apologize. No, he leered back at her. Korra mentaly groaned; the former leader of the anti-bending revolution was going to be an angry drunk, wasn't he?

The Avatar quickly crossed the room, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Fighting the dreaded Tsuchi Bird of the Midori mountain range." Good, he was still capable of articulating himself and he wasn't slurring. Perhaps Korra had found him just in time.

"Amon, you're not this stupid. We have a mission."

"You have a mission," Amon took another swig, draining his mug. As the glass smacked against the tabletop, he added, "I am just doing some community service."

Korra sighed and moved to take a seat across from him in the booth. He pointed slammed his booted feet onto the bench. The young woman pursed her lips and glared at Amon, who simply poured himself another mug of beer. Undeterred, the Avatar slipped into the seat beside him, wedging up against him so she could fit without hanging off.

"Ge'off, your ass is too big." Grumbled Amon, but he grudgingly squeezed against the wall so she could fit.

The Avatar affixed a glare to his face, but Amon was too engulfed in his drink, he didn't flinch. A verbal sting was required. Shifting her position, Korra leaned her elbows on the table, cupping her chin in a hand as she pointedly purred, "Better to be too big than too small, Amon. You probably wouldn't know, though."

Amon's gaze flicked to her face and, slowly, he lowered his mug to the table. It softly clacked against the tabletop and an excited tingle tore through Korra's spine; that was the calm before the storm. He leaned close to her, his hot breath playing across her cheek and his breath laced with alcohol, "What's _that _supposed to mean, Korra?"

"Well, I have seen you naked," Her gaze darted down, briefly, before trailing back up his body, catching his gaze, "What do you think it means?"

Amon clenched his jaw, trying to bite back a multitude of retorts. His body felt aflame, though, from her gaze lazily raking down his body. In his fogged mind, he could see himself grabbing her, pressing her against him, proving her how wrong her insinuation was. He wasn't so far gone to allow the imaginings to guide him.

"It means you didn't get a good enough look." Replied Amon and he tore his gaze from those lips, those damn lips that curled into that mischievous grin, a grin he wanted to see morphed into something more...sensual. Amon sat up straight and attempted to drown that thought with another gulp of beer.

Korra's laugh rang in his ears and his neglected hormones taunted him with pants, with groans, with screams. The young woman was completey unaware of Amon's slackening grip on his restraint as she teased, "Sounds like you wanna give me another look."

The silence beckoned the Avatar to turn her eyes to him and that amused twist on her lips faltered. Her eyes widened slightly, a flush burning across that deliciously dark skin, as she registered a darker fire in his eyes. It wasn't anger or hatred; it was something else, something that Korra wasn't sure she wanted to name. Her stomach somersaulted as Amon leaned close. His hand drifted up to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm. Korra instinctively pressed her cheek into his warmth.

He was barely a fraction of an inch from her lips, his breath tantalizingly hot, when he growled, "Don't tempt me."

Amon pulled away from her, beating a hasty retreat by hopping onto the table - the mug and pitcher rattling between his strategically placed feet - and onto the floor. He turned, snagged his mug of slopping beer, and began to walk - while backwards - toward the exit, "Get to bed, kid, I'll be back soon."

He spun on his foot and continued his way out, sloshing back the liquid as he marched through the threshold. The man slammed the glass down on a table near the door before disappearing into the night.

Left at the table, Korra stared after Amon, uncertain of what had just transpired. She took a deep breath, steadying the trembling nerves that raced under her skin. Her eyes trailed to the half full pitcher and, for a second, she debated on following her companion's example.

**xxx**

When Amon returned, a little after midnight according to the moon, he attempted to sneak into the room quietly. The alcohol from the inn, and from bars he happened into, made him clumsy, though. He was somewhat surprised when the Avatar didn't stir from her sleep; her curves emphasized by the blanket she laid beneath. In the corner, where he had tried to meditate, a blanket and a pillow were set out. He made a bee-line for it, trying to not bitterly think of it as his 'doggy bed'.

Dropping to his rear, Amon pulled his boots off - almost knocking himself in the nose in the process - and flopped back onto the floor. Just as he settled into the blankets, he heard the springs of the bed shift. Korra rose, quietly padding near him, "Amon?"

He didn't answer, feigning sleep.

Korra's fist slammed into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs as pain throbbed across his sternum. Alcohol drenched synapses flared a second later, warning him of impending danger. Amon gasped, sitting up and doubling over, before he snarled and launched himself at Korra. Under his weight, he pinned her down and, once he could breath, he snapped, "What the _hell _was-"

A shaft of moonlight fell over Korra's face as she writhed against his hold. Even in his hazy mind, Amon grasped a quick inference, "Have you been crying?"

Her squirms paused and her face whipped away from the light, hiding in the shadows of the room. Korra tensed beneath him., "No. "

Guilt sobered Amon's drunken fog as a coldness clenched at his stomach. He could hear the congested signs in her voice and her terse reply just solidified his observation was spot on.

Once Amon's grip laxed on her, Korra slammed her arms up, pushing his body off of hers. He didn't fight back. Amon shifted into a crouching position as the Avatar scrambled to her feet. Wordlessly, she returned to her bed, noisly climbing in and dropping herself against the mattress.

The man didn't move. He debated laying with her in bed, curling up with her, kissing her neck and running his hands over her arms, down her sides. But, he didn't. Instead, Amon returned to his mat, curled up beneath the blankets, and tried ignore Korra's stifled sniffles, for her pride's sake.


	12. Fool

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! :]

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or its characters.

**xxx**

**Chapter Twelve: Fool  
**

Korra hadn't met his eyes all morning. She kept her gaze averted and, being at a festival, it was easy for her to make excuses. The festival was full of chatter and people and scents. Fatty, fried scents hung in the air, mingling with the scents of cologne, perfume, and sweat. Shiny baubles and pretty fashion stalls lined the main walkway, vendors shouting their "limited time offer deals" while the crowd sifted by. Korra drank in the scene, enjoying the liveliness.

Amon, on the other hand, felt his head gripped with a mild hangover from his night of drinking. Thankfully, he hadn't had enough to turn him into a vomiting blob, but his stomach swam with nausea every time his mind replayed last night.

His agitation toward his companion was growing, though. In actuality, it wasn't her fault. She was doing what he wanted.

But he _didn't _want her to comply. Amon had been up late, thinking this over, and sourly came to his conclusion. He didn't want her to comply; he wanted Korra always skirting on the edges of affection, touching him in those innocent ways that illicited responses from him, to have her pull him into rounds of teasing. Meanwhile, he wanted to be the one fighting to keep her at arm's length. Instead, Amon was left to feel like a perverted old fool every time his mind wandered into the gutter.

They weren't simply bumbling through the festival out of enjoyment, though. The temple happened to be right in the smack-dab center of the festivities, since it was being converged upon, Korra and Amon took to wandering until it was a little less crowded. The silence, along with not being looked at, was making the day increasingly dismal for Amon.

"Look, Naga!" Korra, as she had multiple times, addressed her polar bear-dog as she pointed to an intriguing stall. An old woman, presumably the stall's owner, smiled at the three - not even batting an eyelash at the animal - as they entered her large tent. The owner's face aws wrinkled, like a withered apple, and her skin the color of nutmeg. Amon remained a few steps behind Korra and Naga as the two explored the knick-knacks and books that populated the tables inside.

After a few moments of staring at the man - with her sharp, light green eyes - the old lady sidled up to him and addressed him, "Is there anything I can help you with, young man?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Amon shook his head, not flicking his eyes to the old woman's face as he continued to thumb through a tome. He wasn't even really looking at the illustrations or catching the words; it was just something to busy himself so the lady would, hopefully, go away.

"Are you certain? I know quite a lot," The woman smiled, leaning close to Amon, "Like how to heal a rift with a young woman. Or whatever else it is you may seek, such as the whereabouts of a particular library."

Amon's eyes turned, slowly, to the woman's face now. Now, he realized her energies were different than a regular human's. They throbbed much more in time with the Earth. Something in her eyes seemed off, as well. Perhaps the color of her eyes were too light or her pupils were slightly misshapen. Whatever it was, Amon slowly lowered his book, attention gained.

His gaze briefly switched to Korra, wondering if he should call her over. She would probably ignore him, though. Amon returned his eyes to the old woman, who's wrinkled lips twisted into a larger smile. Relenting, the man muttered, "Madam, what are you willing to share?"

"Well, I am very charitable, but I must make a profit." The woman tittered, like a chipmunk, "You get one freebie. After that, you must pay."

Amon swallowed. He had very little money; his accounts had been pillaged in Republic City and, after his binge night, his pockets were painfully light. He didn't dare go to Korra, seeking her monetary assistance. If he used the freebie to find out how to assuage her anger, she would be indignant about paying for information on the library; if he used the freebie to find out where the library was, he would have to explain why he needed money to get his second question answered. It pained his already throbbing head.

His heart jumped, though, wanting to know how to get Korra to forgive him. Common sense chided him. The library was more important than his ridiculous wants.

"I do not have money for two, so if I may simply get one free answer," Amon began, turning to the woman, "Please, tell me what you know of Wa Shi Tong's library."

The woman's eyes lingered on his masked face, a soft smile curling at her lips as she softly purred, "I cannot decide if I am surprised or not, Kaemon."

"Decide later. Please, where is Wa Shi Tong's library?"

"Wa Shi Tong is particular of who finds his library, as you know, and he has no set schedule for where or when it will appear." Amon felt his stomach turn to lead; he had wasted his question. Well, it felt as if he had wasted it. He was brought out of his regrets by the old woman's hand being pressed to his chest, "Follow your heart, Kaemon, and you will find what you seek.

"Now, I have something for your lady friend." The woman turned away, gigglin as she scurried to a wooden counter where a register sat.

"But, I've no money."

"I'm sure we can agree upon something." The old woman gave the man a cheeky wink as she brought a small, ivory box from beneath the stall's register counter. Uncertain, Amon flicked his gaze to Korra once more, before approaching the woman again, to see just what she had to show him.

**xxx**

Korra eyed Amon as they exited an old woman's tent. There had been quite a few interesting, and possibly mystical, items on the tables. The Avatar had bought a tome on Spirits, thinking it would come in handy. Amon also seemed to have bought something. He kept the package, the woman must have been kind enough to wrap his purchase, tightly wedged under his arm, clutching it close as if it were of a great value.

After staving off curiosity for half an hour, the Avatar broke her vow of silence to the man, "Did you buy something from that lady?"

"No, I didn't buy anything," Amon replied from where he sat a foot away from Korra, on the lip of a fountain. In front of them, the temple rose - majestic and old, compared to the newer homes of the town - and it was still thronged with a large crowd. The man gave the Avatar a sidelong glance as he added, "We bartered."

"_Bartered_? What did you have to trade?" The young woman scoffed, unable to think of a thing the man could have offered as payment.

"Why the sudden interest, Avatar?" There was a cold tinge to Amon's voice and, instantly, Korra felt her stomach flare in a mixture of guilt and irritation. He was the one who wanted her to not trust him, to back off, wasn't he? And after the confusion Amon placed on her while he was drunk... Korra clenched her fists, trying to calm herself.

"Is it a crime to be curious?"

"No, I suppose not." Amon conceded. An agitated silence fell between them and Naga, who sat at their feet, whimpered quietly. The tension was thick and, if a match were put between them, it would spark to life. Finally, the man shifted and muttered, "Shall we continue our mission?"

Korra's eyes flicked to the temple. There was still quite a crowd, but she hoped no one would notice them, sitting in a dark corner, meditating. Korra didn't particularly feel like fending off Avatar fans. Sighing, the woman hopped off the lip of the fountain and stretched, unaware of Amon's eyes on her figure, before nodding, "Yeah, let's get this over with."

**xxx**

Amon and Korra fought their way into the temple, squeezing between the festival-spirituals. It took some time, but they found an empty corner, somewhat hidden by a bronze statue of a raccoon-dog. The two squeezed into the alcove.

Without much warning, Amon snagged Korra by her hips and dragged her to the floor with him, taking a seat with her between his legs. The young woman tensed, trying not to let his warmth beguile her, and barely bit down a snarl. Instead, her voice was fearfully soft, "What are you doing?"

"This position worked previously."

"Yeah, well, I can do it without you, now. I got this."

"Fine." Amon pushed her away, scooting her rump along the marble as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He had no patience to fight with her, especially with a nasty headache lingering in his synapses. Meditating and retreating to the Spirit World felt very welcome, "I'll see you on the other side, then."

With that, the man began his meditation, soon breathing deep and rhythmically. Korra shifted, turning around to face the man. There wasn't much room, but there was enough for her to put space between herself and her infuriating partner. Mimicking Amon's posture, Korra attempted to meditate.

The chatter of the visitors, the creak of the temple settling, the suffocating warmth of too many bodies in a small building; all of it seemed to intensify as soon as her eyelids fluttered closed. Despite all this, Korra valiantly continued her attempt.

After a few minutes, she gave up.

Sighing in exasperation, Korra glared at Amon, expecting a smug smirk on his knowing lips. But, no, he was still deep in meditation. His chest rose and fell, smoothly, with each breath he took; his eyes didn't twitch under his lids; from what Korra could make of his face, he was inexpressive and relaxed. It drove her nuts how easy he made it look.

Swallowing her pride, Korra crept closer to Amon, debating on whether to stir him or not from his meditation. He could be deep in conversation with a Spirit, though. To rouse him from that would be disrespectful and possibly harm their chances of finding Wa Shi Tong's library. No, she would have to figure out how to settle herself against him so she could meditate properly.

Heaving a sigh, Korra was about to turn and scootch her way into his lap, before stopping. A flare of mischief, a burn to bother him, awoke in her chest. Her eyes idly trailed from his face, down his body, admiring his form beneath his clothes. Pressing her lips tightly together, Korra returned her gaze to his face, before giving in to her temptation.

The Avatar gently climbed into his lap, facing him. Her thighs pressed against his sides, her feet planted on the ground and knees somewhat behind his lax arms. Korra pressed her hands against his chest, feeling his heart beat, strong and constant under her palm. The heat of his body sunk into her skin and, a little uncomfortably, she shifted against him.

For a brief second, she felt dirty. Climbing into a spiritually comatose man's lap, snuggling close, pressing her head into the crook of his neck and inhaling his musk? Korra couldn't find any guilt, though.

Deciding to sort those feelings out later, she closed her eyes and began to mimic Amon's breathing pattern. Despite the unconventional position, she found herself slipping into the Spirit World.


	13. Suggestion

I may update redemption again, today. I just don't know if I'll get the next chapter done or not. ;] We'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or its characters.

**xxx**

**Chapter Thirteen: Suggestions**

Once Korra arrived in the Spirit World, Amon was already conversing with a spirit. A female spirit with fox ears and three tails, her light green eyes flicked to the Avatar once Korra arrived. Korra couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity as she approached the two.

Around them, the Spirit World was neat, though it felt empty. It appeared to be a version of the temple, though this temple was grown of still living trees and moss; an organic temple.

"Avatar, so glad you were able to join us," The kitsune's eyes flickered with an amused knowing and Korra wondered, suddenly, if she knew what she had to do to arrive in the Spirit World, "We were just discussing Wa Shi Tong's library."

"Exactly what we are looking for." Korra replied, her eyes jumping to Amon. He didn't bother to meet her gaze, simply kept his eyes on the kitsune woman. The Avatar returned her eyes to the Spirit, "So, where can we find his library?"

"I have heard rumors he will be close to the Ty Mei delta, but you must be worthy to enter his domain."

"I'm the Avatar, how much more worthy do I have to be?"

"Avatars in the past, though keepers of balance, have used knowledge to harm," The kitsune turned on her heel, walking a few steps away from both Amon and Korra. She paused, glancing over her shoulder at the two with a sly smile on her lips, "However, if you can show him you strive to unite, rather than sever, then perhaps you can convince him."

"How would we prove that?" Korra put her hands on her hips, a frown on her lips.

"The Avatar and a radical anti-bender - with an _very _interesting spirit energy - seem fairly opposite, no?" The kitsune's lips twitched into a bigger smile, her ears flicking in amusement. Korra and Amon both shifted on their feet, uncomfortable with the Spirit's words. The kitsune turned to face them again, shrugging, "Though, anyone can _pretend_. You must remove all of Wa Shi Tong's doubt and he is a fair cynic in matters of trust."

Korra fell silent, staring at the kitsune's face, seeking a more concise answer. It seemed Spirits were incapable fo being upfront. Or maybe Amon just found the ones who liked to talk in circles. Whatever the reason, it was agitating the Avatar. Then again, Korra wasn't enjoying the suggestion the kitsune made; it made her heart twist and her stomach shudder.

"What credibility do you have, Spirit?" Amon's deep voice roused Korra from her thoughts.

The kitsune giggled, squeakily, as she neared Amon. That sly smile quirked at her lips as she leaned close to the man. Korra felt her breathing catch, muscles tensing at the spirit's proximity to Amon, but Korra forced herself to remain calm. Touching a finger to Amon's lips through his mask, the kitsune chirped, "What are Wa Shi Tong's information seekers?"

The man leaned away from the spirit's touch, gently clasping her wrist in his hand and lowering her fingers as he replied, "Fox spirits."

"Somewhat, yes. Well, after so many years of service, Wa Shi Tong offers his servants a choice. To stay or to live among humans." The kitsune pulled her arm from Amon's grasp, pressing her hand to her chest, "Regardless, we continue to gather him information, since he has a deep connection to each of us."

"Then can you not tell him we're worthy without us jumping through hoops?"

"No, you know that isn't how Spirits work."

"Pity." Amon's tone illustrated his complete annoyance.

The kitsune giggled, raising a hand to her mouth in a faux attempt to hide her amusement, "If you say so. I find it much more fun this way."

"How do we know you won't betray us? Won't tell Wa Shi Tong we seek him?" Amon shifted, crossing his arms over his chest, "I've heard he's not very hospitable to visitors."

"You don't." The kitsune's lips twisted into an even bigger smile, "I could promise to slow the information from getting to him, though, for a price."

"What would you like, Spirit?" Korra inquired, head tilted to the side. She was eager to get closer to Wa Shi Tong's library.

"A token of affection." Purred the kitsune, turning again to Amon and not sparing the Avatar a glance. She shuffled closer to him, leaning toward him. Again, Korra felt her stomach flip. A burning sensation stole through her body as the kitsune toyed with Amon's fabric mask, "Just something small, like a kiss."

Korra finally caught Amon's eyes and, through the expanse of empty space that separated them, neither could breathe.

**xxx**

Both returned to their bodies at the same time. Korra was so frazzled, she completely forgot she had moved to sit in Amon's lap. Just a fraction of a second before she opened her eyes, the recollection hit her, hard. Of course, it was too late.

Her eyes snapped open and Amon's gaze was already on her face. Under the fabric of his mask, Korra could tell his face was pinched into uneasy curiosity. Amon was still beneath her, his muscles didn't even twitch, and Korra wondered if he was even breathing until his chest began to rise, brushing against hers. The Avatar shifted uneasily atop him.

"So, you couldn't do it alone, hm?" Despite his unease, amusement glittered in his eyes and touched his tone.

"Shut up." Korra felt a blush flare over her cheeks and, suddenly, Amon's arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. Her eyes darted to his face, eyebrows furrowing, "What are you doing?"

"Admit it, Korra." Amon leaned close to Korra's face. In both of their minds, they remembered last night, how close he had been while inebriated, and both had to suppress a shiver of excitement.

"Admit _what_?" Korra snapped, averting her gaze.

Amon moved on arm from her, keeping her easily in place with the other, and grabbed Korra's chin. He turned her face toward him, locking his gaze with hers, "Admit you need me."

His dark tone spoke about more than meditation. Korra couldn't breath, couldn't even swallow. She was frozen, her eyes dancing across his face, trying to discern just what he meant. He couldn't possibly mean _need _need. They were former enemies and he was, at least, twice her age!

The Avatar shifted uneasily atop the man, unable to get very far with his arm wrapped tightly about her. Licking her lips, Korra looked away from Amon, growling, "If I needed you, I'd have to trust you, Amon."

Her gaze turned back to him, a fire flickering in her eyes, "You don't want me to trust you."

The man relaxed beneath her, as if the air had been let out of his body. It wasn't relaxation, it was defeat. Defeat to her and to his restraint. Korra felt a mixture of relief and guilt sidle into her chest. The man released the Avatar from his hold, picking her up and off his lap, plopping her onto the floor. He stood, stretching, listening to joints pop from their frozen position. As he loomed above the Avatar, who staggered to her feet, he folded his arms behind his back, "Good."

And with that, he moved out of their private alcove, ready to exit the temple and head to their next destination.

Korra watched him leave, unsure why she felt a sudden lump in her stomach. Slowly, she followed after the man.

**xxx**

They had gone a whole twenty-four hours without further discussion. It was settled that the two of them were heading to the Ty Mei delta, nothing else needed to be discussed. They had checked out of the inn early that morning, after another night of sharing a room, and had been riding Naga ever since. Korra's muscles felt sore from being stuck on the polar bear-dog for the whole day, but it was better than some other options.

Still, she was itching to move. Amon apparently felt it was a good idea ot make camp, as well. He guided Naga off the road and they wandered a few feet into the woods that flanked the sides of their path. Soon, they found a small clearing, which showed some signs of previous encampment. Stones circled a pile of soot and ash, the grass was tamped down from sleeping bodies or tents, and a small pile of bones - from a dinner caught and cooked - sat near the edge of the trees.

Korra hopped off Naga, almost stumbling as her stiff legs gave under her; she stayed firm, though. Amon didn't fare much better and would have almost faceplanted, if Naga didn't move her huge head to catch him.

The man grunted and started toward the grass near the circle of stones.

The silence was agitating Korra, though. Grinding on her nerves like the edge of a knife, almost becoming painful. Sighing, the young woman snatched her rucksack from Naga's saddle and, after telling Naga to go hunt, Korra wandered over to Amon, taking a seat beside him. Digging into her bag, Korra pulled out the dried fruit and began to somberly munch on it.

"I apologize, Avatar." Amon's words were even, measured, careful. Korra swallowed her snack, turning her gaze from the setting sun to her companion, eyebrows quirked. He inhaled deeply, not meeting her eyes, as he continued, "It has been an extremely trying journey."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Korra snorted.

"I don't plan to," Amon growled, slightly annoyed at her atitude. He couldn't necessarily complain, "But, I do hope you accept my apology. I do not mean to be so..."

He trailed off, unable to find a proper word.

"So annoying? Agitating? Full of mixed signals?" Korra supplied answers for him, a little too readily. Though she was in slight shock from his apology. It wasn't exactly his style. She couldn't stop herself from trying to provoke him, to anger him and make him as irritated as she felt just moments prior.

Amon fell silent and glowered into the distance. Her tactics were succeeding. His patience was growing thin and she kept pressing it to break. His silence was taken as a hint and Korra, too, quieted down. She returned to her bag of fruits while Amon waited for Naga to return with food. Just because he apologized didn't mean he had to go out of his way to converse.

**xxx**

Naga eventually returned with a pheasant-duck in her maw. Korra started a fire, dinner was cooked and consumed with no conversation as night slowly fell. However, Amon and Korra remained on the same side of the crackling fire, not straying too far. Though they tried to keep distance between them, it was growing painfully obvious that they wished to meander closer to each other.

"Hey, Amon," Korra was hesitant, but pushed herself upright and into a cross-legged position from her lounging position to watch the man. She tried, vainly, to distract herself from the other thoughts drowning her mind. Mostly jealous thoughts of that damned kitsune smooching on Amon's lips. "Can I ask about your family?"

He instantly tensed, not dragging his eyes from the crackling flames, "I believe you saw everything you needed to know."

"But how did you survive? And why did you change your name? And didn't you bend the elements? All of them?" The questions shot out, one after the other, and Korra leaned closer, hands on her knees.

As Amon sat there, quiet, Korra's mind did begin to reel over the memory she had watched. His ability to bend was obvious and perhaps she should've been more intent on getting an answer to that, but it almost seemed natural for Amon to have some connection to the Avatar. She couldn't explain it, but it seemed, more and more, Korra felt as if the man was naturally fit into her life.

Kind of morbid, considering the circumstances that had introduced them.

Korra waited patiently for Amon to answer. The man was grudging. He stared at the young woman, weighing his options. He could outright deny her, but Korra was headstrong and persistent. She'd nag him until she got what she wanted, especially after the brittle pretense they stood on lately. Giving in was not an option; he had some pride left to cling to. A middle ground had to be found.

An idea struck, "Let's play a game."

**xxx**


	14. Breaking

Alright, due to 's policy on MA content, I've split this chapter. The other bit of it - the dirtier bit - will be on my tumblr (link will be provided). :] Sorry, this chapter will seem like a gyp to those who don't wanna read smut, but...yeah.

**xxx**

**Chapter Fourteen: Breaking**

"What kind of game?" Korra raised an eyebrow, completely caught off-guard by Amon's suggestion.

"Something simple," replied Amon as he stood and wandered closer. He took a seat beside the Avatar, "We alternate who questions the other. I answer, then you."

Korra narrowed her eyes, uncertain. He could ask anything and try to dig dangerous information from her. Then again, what did she really know that he didn't? Still, it was too risky, "What if one of us refuses to answer a question?"

"It's a nice night," Amon drawled, leaning back on his hands. That spark of mischief had returned after its long imprisonment in his sancitity of common sense. Keeping his eyes trained on the horizon, a smirk curled at his lips, he said, "For every question that goes unanswered, an article of clothing is removed."

"How old are you? Sixteen?" Korra scoffed, rolling her eyes at the idea.

"No, I'm thirty-eight. My turn." Amon was glad to have his mask as amusement flicked over his features. Quickly, he shot off the first question he could think of, "That firebender boy - Mac, Maiko, Magoo, whatever - do you fancy him?"

"I'm not going to talk about my crushes, non-existent or otherwise, with you!" Korra sputtered, that blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Alright, off with a piece of clothing."

"_No_."

"But-"

"I didn't agree to the rules!"

"You asked me how old I was; you pretty much started the game, Korra."

"That was sarcasm!"

"I still answered." Amon pointed out, "Afraid of a little exposure, I guess."

"Fine, _yes_, I like Mako." Groaned Korra, her face feeling aflame from embarrassment. She wasn't weak-willed or about to let Amon win, but in order to be either she had to play his blasted game. Admittedly, part of her found it an amusing notion, "Fine, here's one for you: Did you get aroused from that kiss in the Spirit World?"

Amon felt the grin fall from his face. That question he couldn't deny. She would've felt him. At the same time, he wasn't about to outright _admit _to it. Sitting up, he leaned forward to undo the ties on one of his boots.

"Socks and shoes count as sets; take 'em both off."

"We didn't-"

"You're the one that pulled me into this. Both, off."

Amon sighed, but obliged by unlacing and kicking off his other shoe. As he settled back on his hands, his mind lazed over what to ask. Well, Korra had started a whole different game, "Are you still...ah..._pure_?"

His eyes flicked to the shocked look that crossed over the Avatar's face. It was almost as gratifying as her blushes. Growling, Korra kicked her boots off, glaring at Amon, "So, how big is 'little Amon'?"

"I do not have any children."

"You know what I mean, smartass."

"Oh, so we're getting personal." Amon untied his tunic and slid it off, revealing a tight undershirt underneath. He didn't bother leaning back again. He stayed upright, one leg pulled up while the other sprawled before him, "Why does the famous Avatar blush so easily?"

"Because you say things or do things that get to me." Korra was almost happy to confess her frustration about this subject. Increasingly, she was beginning to notice that Amon's choice of words, when he could tell she was drowning in an overwhelming embarassment, were intentionally chosen to evoke the biggest reaction, "Do you _enjoy _making me all...all flustered?"

"At times. Having such a power over the Avatar is," He paused, trying to find the appropriate word, "Enthralling."

The way he said it made a tingle go down Korra's spine. His deep voice just seemed to make his words much more potent. Korra had to fight back a visibly shivering.

Amon noticed the reaction, his grin twitching beneath his mask, "Is the world's dear Avatar _turned on_?"

The blush burned harsher against Korra's face and, for that moment, she wanted to just sink in the earth. No matter how hard she tried, he would obviously notice the truth. What was the point of lying to him on this point? Korra opened her mouth, intending to confirm his question, but found her vocal cords seized. She couldn't bring herself to actualy vocalize one, simple word. Snapping her mouth shut, the Avatar grudgingly pulled her half-skirt off, setting it aside with her boots.

When her eyes glanced up at his face, she could tell Amon's grin was close to splitting his head in half. The way his eyes roved over her bespoke of his darker thoughts. Things he'd never share. Well, not as long as they played this silly game.

Korra suddenly stood up, turning away from Amon, taking one step...two steps.

"Where are you going?" She could hear him stand, hear the uncertainty in his voice. Korra hid her grin. He thought he had upset her, again. As he had so many other times in the scant few days they had spent together.

Turning, she kept a frown on her face, eyes instantly finding his, "It's my turn to ask a question."

Amon stilled, quickly feeling childish, but he was enjoying the game. At least until he thought he had upset her. Korra sauntered up to him, pointedly swaying her hips, and - unless Amon imagined it - there was an almost predatory gleam in her eyes. He could feel the warmth begining to pool in his stomach, feel his muscles tighten in anticipation.

Once right in front of him, Korra reached up, brushing her palm across the fabric where his cheek was up to behind his head. Her fingers curled into the mask and she gave it a gentle tug, giving Amon an idea of where she was going with it, "Do you trust me, Amon?"

His breath caught. Whatever he said would tip the scales, change the game, alter their balance. Even if he didn't answer, she would be angry and that glint in her eyes would fade away. He didn't want to see that look disappear. Steeling himself, he fought against his emotional restraint, took a deep breath, and nodded his head, "Yes, Korra, I trust you."

"Good." Was all she said as she tugged the mask off him. She flung it away, toward the direction of her clothes, before grasping the collar of Amon's shirt and tugging him down to her level. Her lips caught his in a kiss as Korra arched her back toward him. Amon's arms clamped around her back, pulling her closer as he leaned into the kiss.

**xxx**

Link for smut: Go to my tumblr, click on the link to smutty stories. ;]

Danke for reading and apologies for the shortness if you don't enjoy smut. :[


	15. Whirligig

I'm sorry, I'm struggling with this story. :[ I got to get back into the groove of it after Burdens. On the flip side, I think I have another Amorra idea! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK characters or the show; I do own Kaemon, though.

**xxx**

**Chapter Fifteen: Whirligig**

Korra awoke with a start, finding herself inside an empty corridor. Her heart thrummed to life and she scrabbled to her feet, trying to remember what happened when she was conscious. A flush tore across her face, remembering the sex with Kaemon. Yet, that was in a field, nowhere near a civilization. Where was she?

A sudden chill dusted over her skin and Korra glanced down, the flush on her face intensifying. Better yet, where were her clothes?

"Avatar Korra." A masculine voice echoed behind her. Korra yelped and turned, covering the important parts. She stumbled back as she came face to face with a rather large, black owl. It cocked its head, eyeing her with displeased eyes, "Avatar Korra, what do you seek of my library?"

The Avatar felt a flush bite at her cheeks and she stumbled over what to say, "I-I'm looking for a way to return bending to people who have had it taken away."

"Well, I cannot precisely assist with that endeavor." Wan Shi Tong's feathers fluffed slightly and instantly smoothed, almost like a shrug.

"Then can you tell me where I can find a Lion-Turtle?" Korra stepped forward, arms dropping from her form. With such as Spirit as Wan Shi Tong, she felt silly hiding herself. He was in the form of an owl, for one, and for two he was ancient. He had probably seen enough naked women in art to be desensitized by the sight of her naked form.

"Avatar, tell me something." Wan Shi Tong shifted from one foot to the other, head cocked to the side, "If it was a choice between your lover, the man who misused my knowledge last time, or finding this rare beast, what would you choose?"

"Wh-what?" Korra was taken aback, eyebrows furrowing into a V, she was growing weary of Spirit Games, "What are you talking about?"

"It's rather simple, Avatar Korra," Wan Shi Tong spread out his massive wingspan in the hall, taking up the whole area. As he settled his wings back onto his back, Kaemon sat behind him, arms restrained behind his back and a sour look on his face.

"Kaemon!" Korra started for him, but Wan Shi Tong ducked his head down, hissing at her. She stumbled back, into a defensive pose for earthbending. She was quickly reminded how her powers didn't work in the Spirit World. Cursing, she stood, fists clenched, "Wan Shi Tong, what's your game?"

"As I inquired, Avatar: Is the information more important or your lover?"

"Both are important!"

"Equally?"

"In different ways! I need to find the Lion-Turtle so I can restore balance, but Kaemon, he's..." Korra paused, lips pursing as she tried to find the right words. Her eyes flickered from her companion and back to the owl, "He's important _to me_."

"Ah, but do you know how important he is?" Wan Shi Tong sounded amused, which only infuriated Korra more.

"Why? Would you know how much he means to me?" Snapped Korra, jaw set and blue eyes aflame with agitation. She tried to remain calm, tries to stay collected, but that was a bit difficult. Waking up naked int he Spirit World, after a night of sex with a man twice her age, made the Avatar a bit agitated, confused, and unbalanced. She just wanted to punch something. Hard. Venting her aggressions helped. Too bad her bending was nonexistent in the Spirit World.

"You humans can never see what is in front of your very nose." Wan Shi Tong chuckled, standing straighter as he adjusted his wings, "Did you even pay attention to his memory?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" In Korra's mind, Kaemon's memory flickered into her synapses. Her heart twisted, both in suspicion and uncertainty, remembering how he had - weakly - bent various elements.

Wan Shi Tong noted the uncertainty that flicked over Korra's face and leaned in close, as if willing to listen to her bumbling attempts to figure out what he knew. The young woman's eyes darted to Kaemon, as if trying to find an answer, but he stared of into the distance with that sour, annoyed expression pinched at his features. Licking her lips, Korra glanced back at Wan Shi Tong, who leered at her expectantly.

Korra's mind began to drag across bits and pieces, fitting them together in her head. It was putting together a puzzle when you didn't realize there was one to piece together. Scrabbling her mind for notable occurrences involving Amon. Closing her eyes, Korra took a deep breath, "He's...Kaemon is...part Avatar?"

Korra cracked her eye open, peering at Wan Shi Tong.

The owl suddenly stood straight, screeching a laugh. Korra took a step back, a chill running over her skin. The Avatar felt her face burn with a blush, "Hey! I'm just making a guess! How am I supposed to know what all this Spirit stuff is supposed to mean?"

"He's laughing because you're close, Korra." Kaemon replied, expression still bitter. Korra glanced to him, eyebrows raised slightly as he went on, "I was an intermediary Avatar. When Aang disappeared for a hundred years, the Spirits thought it would be a good idea to have an in-between."

"But, why haven't they been noticed before?

"They possess a higher spiritual capability," Wan Shi Tong explained, slight amusement in his tone, "But their bending is lacking. Though capable of moving all elements, they can't perform amazing feats of power."

Korra fell silent, narrowing her eyes. Was Kaemon angry about this? About not being the full-fledged Avatar? She thought back to how his family had died, possibly from his own words. Did he think he could keep them safe, did he think that he was the Avatar though Aang still lived?

A sudden swell of guilt rose in Korra's stomach. She swallowed and turned her eyes to Wan Shi Tong. He seemed to be expecting something of her.

"Okay, _so_?" Korra took a step closer to the owl, fists clenching. She was sincerely getting sick of all this spirit game-playing, especially right after waking. She would sort out the mash of feelings in her head later, preferably with Kaemon around. As she advanced on Wan Shi Tong, she went on, "He's connected to me. I _get _that. And you know what? I'm fine with that. He and I were enemies, pretty big ones, but I gotta learn forgiveness as the Avatar, right?"

Korra was standing before the owl, now, and she prodded her finger into his feathery chest, "But I can't do my job if you don't cooperate, Wan Shi Tong. I'm looking for a way to help others, to restore balance. If you don't think I can, then just help me and _see_. I'll prove you wrong!"

The Avatar stood before Wan Shi Tong, hands on her hips, jaw set, glaring up at the owl-shaped spirit. Long gone were her fears of her nudity.

Kaemon watched her, warily, his gaze bouncing between her and Wan Shi Tong. As rumors had it, the Spirit wasn't very kind to insubordination. The owl had an air of self-indulged superiority; Korra's exuberance could easily be misconstrued as belittling his hospitality and intelligence.

The owl leaned down, beak so close to Korra's nose. She didn't flinch, she didn't stumble backward. Wan Shi Tong narrowed his eyes, regarding her for a beat, "And if you disappoint me, what would you do? Return to me and suffer? You humans, making promises with no consequence to yourself if you do not fulfill it."

"Sounds like you could use some lessons on forgiveness, Wan Shi Tong." The words were out of Korra's mouth before she could mentally check them.

"No!" Kaemon's voice was all the warning Korra received as Wan Shi Tong descended on her. The Avatar quickly found herself slammed against the wall, the air knocked from her lungs. A pair of hands clasped around her wrists and, strangely, a very human body pinned her against the stone. Once the stars cleared from her sight, Korra focused on the morphed knowledge spirit.

Wan Shi Tong towered over her in a human form; his dark hair slicked back, thick brows, and sideburns contrasting against light tan flesh. Korra swallowed back queasiness as she stared into blue eyes, realizing the spirit had taken on a very Water Tribe appearance. He probably meant to toy with her fondness of her people.

"Oh? And are you going to teach me, Avatar Korra?" A smirk quirked at Wan Shi Tong's lips, eyes narrowing, "Teach me to forgive the way benders, on multiple occasions, tried to destroy my library? Teach me to forget how they use knowledge to hurt and harm? Forgive them for destroying countless tomes, endless artifacts of ancient beauty?" The man laughed bitterly, that cruel curve never leaving his face. Sarcasm dripped from his very lips as he purred, "Fine, teach me the impossible."

Wan Shi Tong's small rant stirred something inside Korra. Her eyes widened, briefly, before she gasped, "You taught Kaemon to take away bending!"

Before Wan Shi Tong could answer, Kaemon plowed into him, shoulder catching the spirit against the ribcage. The knowledge spirit gave out a very avian squawk as he stumbled to the side. The Avatar stared wide eyed up at Kaemon; even with his arms tied behind his back, the man intimidated her. He briefly glanced at Korra, from the corner of his eye, but the Avatar couldn't begin to read his expression. She didn't have a chance to, Wan Shi Tong regained his balance and his composure.

Spinning on his heel, the man's traditional style black-and-white tunic flared out from his body, reminding Korra of his owl form. His blue eyes glinted with rage, "How dare you!"

"You've no right, Wan Shi Tong!" Kaemon's voice rumbled through the hallways, sending shudders down Korra's spine. The man stood before her, blocking her from the spirit, "You're seeking vengeance and leaving ruin in your wake!"

"And you are one to scold me?" The spirit threw his head back, laughing, "You? Who sought revenge on benders most of your life? The one who wanted to destroy the Avatar out of bitter resentment and send the world reeling into chaos?"

Kaemon tensed at the words, his glare intensifying. Korra watched a muscle tense in his jaw. The news was hitting him heard, about his position in the world. She couldn't even imagine the feelings swarming in his mind.

"Who better to tell you you're a fool than a fool himself?" Snapped Kaemon, fists clenching behind his back. Korra's eyes drew to the movement, eyeing the strange binding around Kaemon's wrists. It wasn't rope or shackles; it was red string, knotted and frayed. It looked so frail, Korra was bewildered as to how it restrained Kaemon. Nothing was as it seemed in the Spirit World, though.

"What you're doing is wrong, Wan Shi Tong. Not all humans are evil, but if you only encourage the negative, that is all you will see of us." Kaemon swallowed, that muscle in his jaw twitching again. His gaze dropped to Korra for a second and, lowly, he muttered, "I have made the same mistake myself."

His words sent Korra's heart throbbing and her head spinning. How could he, with so few words, send her into a tizzy?

"And now you see how good benders are, now that you've bent one yourself, hm?" Wan Shi Tong's crude, uncharacteristic words rang in Korra's ears, made Kaemon tense in rage. She reached out and grabbed Kaemon by the shoulder, trying to steady his anger. Slowly, her gaze turned to the humanized spirit.

"That was uncalled for, Wan Shi Tong." Korra slipped in front of Kaemon, as if it were her turn to protect him. Her voice was calm and smooth, so unlike herself. The Avatar almost wasn't sure if she was the one talking, "Kaemon is right. You have no right to take bending. Or do you believe you know more than the universe now?"

The smirk faded from Wan Shi Tong's lips and his expression balanced on the razor edge of rage and being struck. Slowly, the spirit eased its face into an impassive look; body calming as emotion was wiped away. His eyes locked to Korra and, slowly, he advanced. Behind her, she felt Kaemon's body tense and could almost hear the snarl on his lips. She reached back, brushing her hand against his abdomen, hoping to calm her frazzled companion.

"You are difficult to deny, Avatar Korra." The words sounded like oil on Wan Shi Tong's lips as he bent over her. Kaemon's body tensed further, but he stayed still behind Korra, watching with wary eyes. The spirit leaned closer to Korra, invading her personal bubble. She leaned away, which made that smirk twitch at Wan Shi Tong's lips, "However, I still decline to give you any information on the Lion-Turtle's whereabouts."

"But, didn't yo-"

"I enriched his mind, that is all." Murmured the spirit, reaching up and catching a lock of Korra's hair. He ran his fingers through it, enjoying the silky nature. A dazed look appeared in his eye, as if he were suddenly far away. Wan Shi Tong's eyes quickly focused on her again, that smirk still lazily on his lips, "I apologize for not being a hospitable host, but I do believe you're about to leave."

Neither Korra nor Kaemon had a chance to say a word. Quickly, the library around them began to fade, distort, to warp. The Avatar turned to the man, eyes frantic. She wrapped her arms around the man's torso, huggin tight, not wanting to lose him to whatever trick the knowledge spirit might be playing. Kaemon bent his head down over Korra, shielding her from the whipping gusts that suddenly rolled through as the fell back to reality.

xxx


	16. Answers

It's short, I'm sorry! D: But I wanted to update what little I've written. Struggling with it. Sorry, guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOK or its characters. I guess I own Kaemon, though. o3o

xxx

**Chapter Sixteen: Answers**

Korra bolted upright, blanket falling from her form. Her eyes swept across her surroundings, realizing they were still at the field, not far from the Ty Mei delta. The sun was barely peaking over the distant horizon. Sweat dribbled down her temple, chilling her skin, and she realized she was still naked. Korra yelped and tucked the blanket up around her chest.

Beside her, Kaemon slowly sat up, keeping part of the blanket on his lap for modesty's sake. The Avatar glanced at him, eyebrows raised slightly. He didn't look at her and his expression still held that pinched sourness as it did in Wan Shi Tong's library. Questions begged to fall from her lips, wanting to know what was going on inside the man's mind.

Korra licked her lips, trying to decide whether to use Amon or Kaemon to get his attention. She didn't need to bother, though. Her companion turned his eyes to her, slowly, his gaze traveling down, then back to her face. The young woman felt a shiver curl over her body.

She had no clue how to handle this.

This man, once her arch-enemy, was attached to her in some aspect. An intermediary Avatar? A being that was spiritually apt, but bending inefficient? Could he still bend all the elements? Korra felt dizzy from her questions.

"No, I cannot bend any elements, Korra. I lost that ability at twenty-one."

The girl was jolted from her mind, her face flushing as she realized Amon still stared at her. Not to mention the fact he had pretty much guessed what she was thinking. Her eyebrows dipped into a furrow as she thought of the age difference between herself and Kaemon. Twenty-one. It wasn't a coincidence.

"So, when I was born, you couldn't do it anymore?"

"I imagine so. I never really used my bending after my family died." Kaemon admitted, tearing his gaze away from her. She struggled to figure out what he was thinking. Korra wasn't graced with his inuitive nature, however, "I do remember becoming deathly sick when I was twenty-one, though. I presume it was around your birth."

"O-oh." Korra murmured, shifting uneasily. She suddenly felt like a thief, as if she had stolen something from Kaemon, simply by being born. She brought her gaze away from the horizon to her companion, "I'm sorry. I can't even imag-"

He suddenly reached for her, slipped a hand against her face and dug it into the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. Leaning forward, Kaemon pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, breathing in and out deeply as if he were about to fall into meditation. Viciously warm tingles burst through Korra's body, clawing up her spine in a mixture of excitement and uncertainty.

"Shut up." The demand was soft and nearly growled out. His fingers tightened in her hair, "It was not within our control and, I fear, my will may be the reason you are not spiritually-oriented."

"What?"

Kaemon opened his eyes, his amber gaze catching hers automatically. Whatever thought, whatever theory, he possessed was carefully hidden behind a calculated expression. Swallowing, Kaemon murmured as he pulled his hand away and sat up straight, "At another time. What is our next move?"

The young woman eyed her companion, uncertainty cleaving across her lips in a frown. It agitated her for Kaemon to begin talking about something in such a cryptic way, and then change the subject. Sighing, Korra decided to let it go. If he didn't wish to talk about it, there was a good reason for it. Besides, they just had a pretty big bit of information dropped onto their heads.

"I don't know. Go to the Ty Mei? See if any spirit there knows of the Lion Turtle? Return home and embark when we have a lead?" Korra sighed, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands. All this Spirit World muck and the lack of sleep made her head feel fuzzy and thick, "All this Spirit World crap is just annoying."

Kaemon's arm around her shoulders brought Korra toward him. She leaned in, pressing her body against his side, slightly relieved that he wasn't angry at her. Glancing up at him, Korra shot him a curious look. This man was seriously sending signals all over the spectrum.

He lead her into laying back down, clutching her close to him. He drank in her body heat, enjoying her soft flesh against his own and the scent of her sex-stained musk. After pressing his lips to her forehead, Kaemon whispered, "Then let's dally a little."

Korra buried her face into his neck, lips pressed against his shoulder, tasting his flesh. A slight burst of energy tugged through her veins, and her lips twisted into a smile at his suggestion.

xxx

In the end, they decided to go to Ty Mei, presuming that the kitsune's information may reveal something more helpful than malicious knowledge spirits. Korra sat in the front, leading Naga, while Kaemon took a position behind her; both were far more comfortable now they had given in to the tension between them. The awkwardness dissipated and the man actually enjoyed touching the young woman.

As they neared the mouth of the delta - following a dirt path that sidled along a river - Korra could feel Kaemon's body slowly tense behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, "What's up?"

"Is that island moving?"

Korra's gaze snapped to the horizon. She had been so lost in thoughts, she didn't even think to glance over the water. Far off, in the ocean, a bump of an island sat. She wasn't sure how Kaemon noticed it moving, especially atop Naga, but he could have been watching it for awhile. Korra halted Naga, keeping her gaze on the island, narrowing her blue eyes against the glint of the sun on the water. Even shading her eyes didn't help.

"I can't tell." Korra replied, wrinkling her nose as a pout pulled at her lips.

She suddenly felt Kaemon's hands on her upper arms, his thumbs ghosting over her flesh as he leaned close to her ear, "Feel its energy."

Despite the warm tingle that climbed across Korra's skin, she focused on the island again. This time, she could definitely tell it was moving. It wasn't her sight that gauged the distance, though. It was a gut instinct, a feeling; a slight brush against her mind that told her whatever that "island" was, it was getting closer. Korra swallowed, eyes flicking to Kaemon's hand, where the warm tingling didn't subside. Uncertain thoughts curled through her synapses, before Kaemon's voice roused her, "Is it?"

"Yeah." Korra murmured, pressing back against Kaemon, feeling that warm tingle along her spine, "Yeah, it's getting closer."

xxx

The two waited on the lip of the delta as the island edged closer. Naga curled behind them as they sat close. Kaemon kept his arm around Korra's shoulder, Korra leaned her head close. The didn't discuss much, simply waited. There was a dawning dread that, as soon as they returned to Republic City, whatever they had was going to be wrenched away. It was easier, in both of their minds, to not think of it. Not yet.

Soon, Korra could make out details; trees lined its back and its massive, golden head bobbed up and down in the water. She held her breath, unsure of just how this creature would react to her - or Kaemon - or just what to expect of such a creature. As the sea floor sloped up, toward the beach, the creature rose more and more from the water. Golden claws, whiskers, massive eyes, a monstrous mouth. Korra felt her breath catch and Kaemon squeezed her shoulder gently. The young woman glanced toward the man, but his gaze remained glued to the lion-turtle.

Finally, it seemed to pause, to be as close as it dared to come to the embankment. Together, Korra and Kaemon stood, uncertain what the lion-turtle would teach them, take from them, or give to them.

After dealing with spirits, Korra was wary of the spiritually-advanced, eon old creature she had craved to find.

Korra iced over a path to the lion-turtle, so she and her companion could edge closer to the animal. Naga remained on the embankment, whining in worry as the two humans began their slow trek to the creature. Unused to walking atop ice, Kaemon clung to Korra's elbow as she kept them both upright. She couldn't help but grin at his uncharacteristic stumbling; he returned with a quiet glare. Neither said anything. Words were saved for the lion-turtle.

The massive creature's head rose out of the water, golden eyes watching Kaemon and Korra close the distance. Just as they paused, standing a few feet from the creature's nose, it rumbled, "You called, Avatar?"

Korra shifted, wondering if he was addressing her, Kaemon, or both of them. She shook that thought from her head. That could be dwelled upon later. Just as she opened her mouth to ask how to restore bending, Kaemon interrupted her.

"I have misused my gift, Lion-Turtle. In ardent bias, I have taken bending and even sought to do away with the form altogether," Kaemon took a step forward, slipping slightly but not falling. The Lion-Turtle turned its eyes to the man, its expression unreadable. The man continued, undisturbed, "And we - Korra, mostly - seeks to undo the bitter mistakes I made in folly."

Vaguely, the female wondered if her partner also took eloquence from her; she always felt like a babbling fool, especially when comparing her speeches to the charismatic lines of her predecessors.

"You were younger when we last met," The lion-turtle rumbled, shifting in the water. Kaemon didn't flinch under the creature's leer, "Though it feels like yesterday, I see years have passed across your features.

"Even then, your spirit was relentless." Did Korra imagine it or was she picking up on an octave of amusement in the lion-turtle's voice? Her eyes darted to Kaemon, noting no change in his expression, "I cannot help, however."

Korra's eyebrows shot up. The lion-turtle couldn't even assist them? This time, shock registered across Kaemon's features, "W-what?"

"Neither of you are whole."

"What's that mean?" Korra stepped forward, fists balled at her sides. She felt muted rage beneath accepted, somber defeat. She couldn't just roll over! She couldn't just accept 'no' for an answer when it came to healing the spiritual rift between benders and their element.

"Your powers, like your spirits, are divided." Calm and even, the lion-turtle was being benign and upfront. Korra felt a mixture of irritation and gratefulness toward his candid answer, "Until united, there is little to be done to reverse what has been done."

"So..." Korra's mind scrabbled to piece together what the creature was saying. With her mind in an uproar of excitement and irritation, it was becoming increaslingly difficult to concentrate, "Bending can't be returned until our spirits are whole?"

"Precisely."

"How do we become whole?"

Kaemon's voice, cold and distant, made a shiver curl through Korra's marrow, "One of us has to die."

xxx


	17. Fate

I'm working on this! It's just taking a little while, sorry. Having 'too many fics to write' problems, not to mention life stuff.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own LoK or AtLA.

xxx

**Chapter 17: Fate**

"How do we become whole?"

"One of us has to die." Kaemon's voice, cold and distant, made a shiver curl through Korra's marrow. Her gaze whipped to her companion; he didn't even deign her with a glance. Kaemon's gaze stayed locked to the lion-turtle and Korra wondered if he could meet her eyes.

"That would be the obvious answer, yes." The lion-turtle replied, without commitment. If it could, Korra imagined the creature would have shrugged in an aloof fashion.

Her eyes swung over to Kaemon and she thought that he flinched, ever-so-slightly, under her astounded stare. The Avatar was at a loss for words. This man - who had gone from enemy to annoyance to lover to part of her very spirit - knew one of them would have to die. As soon as their meeting with Wan Shi Tong concluded, his silence, his muted rage were all indicators. He knew. Korra felt her breathing hitch, felt a hot sting at her eyes, felt as if the world around her were melting and bubbling and turning into a mess.

Korra's feet were leading her back before she even knew it. She raced back to land, back to Naga, ignoring Kaemon's shouts behind her, ignoring the splash of a lion-turtle returning to his lazy journey. The only sound she could hear was her throbbing heart and the balls of her feet scraping across the ice bridge.

Her mind only focused on the growing form of Naga, who paced back and forth along the embankment in worry. Korra sped up, hopping gracefully onto her companion's back as she bit out, "Go, Naga, go!"

She didn't know where they were going, didn't even want to think about a destination. Korra just wanted to run, to get away, to clear her head away from Kaemon and away from the lion-turtle; away from treacherous spirits and creatures who played games.

She needed to find a place to meditate.

xxx

Kaemon growled in agitation, watching Korra and Naga disappear over a hill. Of course, the young woman would run away. She never thought her actions through. Though, he couldn't blame her. One of them having to die - himself being the easier choice to kill - would be quite a burden to bear. The man couldn't believe how foolish he had been.

As he trekked after Korra, trudging more than jogging, Kaemon wanted to curse himself to some spiritual oblivion. It was just his luck, of course, that the day after he and Korra became intimate that one of them would have to die. That was the way Fate operated. A bitter taste clawed its way into Kaemon's mouth at that thought. Fate.

Fate made him think he was the Avatar, made him foolish, gave him disfiguring scars, pitted him against his other half in an attempt to unite the Spirit and the Physical and - just as they both give in - Fate was prepared to destroy him for the greater good.

Fuck Fate.

A grin curled at Kaemon's lips at that crude thought. Korra would be proud of him. Kaemon's steps faltered momentairily, his eyebrows furrowing into a 'v'.

Korra would encourage flipping Fate off. The ram-bull-headed girl would push forward, find a different solution - if there were one - and if she was unable to find one, she'd make a new solution. It was just a matter of trying different methods, until something stuck, right? Briefly, Kaemon thought back to Korra's attempts at airbending, hearing how she had troubles with even moving like an airbender until she entered those silly pro-bending matches.

His eyes narrowed, thoughts flickering through his head. Clenching his fists, he released the buzz of thoughts for another time. For now, he had to find Korra and hope she wasn't going to do anything excessively stupid.

At that thought, Kaemon broke into a sprint, heading in whatever direction pulled him the hardest.

xxx

The Avatar happened onto a pond, fed by a waterfall that cascaded down a craggy cliffside. Without thinking, Korra hopped off Naga - who whined in worry, but soon laid down for a well-earned rest - and stripped to her undergarments before wading into the water. The coolness calmed her, slightly, but her heart still panged with pain. Making her way under the falling water, Korra bent a circle of earth up, scrambling onto it and sitting crosslegged under the fall. Letting the water hit her head, her shoulders, her back and stream down her body, Korra was beginning to feel an overwhelming peace.

Clenching her eyes shut and taking a typical meditative posture, Korra breathed in and out, thinking of Kaemon's respiratory patterns.

She wanted to stumble into the Spirit World, to find someone of her own choosing to speak to and find her own answer. Briefly, Korra thought of Aang and his determination to find an answer to his pacifistic problem. Sadly, his answer was to visit the Lion-Turtle, whom Korra already received an unsavory answer from.

No. She needed her own route.

Taking a deep breath, Korra tried to concentrate and melt into her surroundings, tried to feel the chi vibrate in her and around her. Vaguely, she could feel the throb, the pump, the shift of the energies, but she couldn't quite grasp it. Like the water, it would slip between her fingers. It was infuriating.

Briefly, she wondered if this had been what bending felt like to young Kaemon. Her heart lurched at that thought and she pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, hunching over under the fall. She suddenly felt a wave of illness and anger clutch at her body.

The man happened upon the scene, his mind having raced faster with horrible, terrible images. Seeing Korra whole and alive made his brain quiet somewhat. Kaemon stilled his breathing, watching the Avatar as she sat beneath the fall. He wasn't sure what she was attempting; at first, she appeared to be trying to meditate. Whether it was a good sign that the Avatar was trying to meditate without him or not, Kaemon wasn't sure. The man thought she looked as if she were taking the onslaught of the falling water more than trying to contect with the Spirit World. He stepped closer, silently stripping his clothes off with each movement forward. Once in his own undergarments, Kaemon waded into the water, careful not to disturb Korra.

The young woman tensed as she felt the warm, naked body climb behind her onto the rock, blocking the beat of the waterfall against her. She didn't need to open her eyes to figure out who it was. His familiar scent, his warmth, the sudden ease of detecting chi. Korra tensed as he settled around her, pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. For a second, she didn't know what to do. Korra wanted to run, to hide, to yell at him for not telling her about their fate sooner.

Instead, she eased her muscles and leaned against Kaemon, goaded into relaxation by his warmth. Korra opened her eyes, staring at the water that surrounded their little rock seat. Their reflection, distorted and mottled by moving water, stared back at her.

"I'm not going to kill you, Kaemon." Korra forced out, feeling the sting coming back to her eyes, "And I'm not gonna let you kill yourself, either."

"Good to know."

"I'm not going to die, either."

Kaemon chuckled, pressing his lips to her neck. Korra bristled from his amusement, but felt the anger bleed away at the touch of his mouth agaisnt her. She swallowed, short glimpses of last night playing through her mind. Korra almost didn't catch Kaemon's words, "Fate brought us together to tragically tear us apart, however I came to a conclusion while chasing after you and your companion."

"What?"

"Fate can screw itself." Korra was taken aback by Kaemon's blunt words. She almost turned to deliver a dumbfounded stare at him, but his arms kept her locked in place. He leaned to her ear and she could hear a slight smile in his voice as his breath played across her skin, "Help me find a better solution, Korra."

"Trying, but you have all the Spirituality." Korra replied, mock-pouting.

"What are you waiting for? I'm here now."

The female Avatar was at a loss for words. She stumbled over retorts, but they were left unsaid as she closed her eyes and settled into Kaemon's body. The warmth of his body fought the chill of the water; his heart beat strongly against her back; his breathing lulled her into a familiar pattern while his firm hold kept her secured as Korra's spirit drifted into another world.

xxx

Korra opened her eyes, finding herself standing on a cliff side. A forest laid far below, hollers and whoops faintly resounded by strange and wonderful creatures. The sun sat high in the sky. Large wolves and foxes trotted over the trees. Far, far in the distance, Korra thought she spotted the gnarled tree that belonged to Koh. The translucent orange clouds made it difficult to determine that, however.

"Well, what now?" She asked aloud, gaining Kaemon's attention. He stood beside her, drinking in the scenery as she had, seeking whatever answer was meant to come to them. The man looked over to her, shrugging in his own brand of uncertainty.

The girl sighed. Great, they were Spirit World tourists, taking in the sights, but not doing anything important. What about Mako? Or the others who had lost their bending? Or the Equalists who waited for their leader to return to the city so they may be free? Korra reached up to rub the bridge of her nose, pausing as something weighed heavily at her wrist. Blinking, she glanced to her arm, eyebrows rising as her gaze fell on the frayed, red string on her wrist. This time, it tangled and knotted around her wrist and Kaemon's.

"Red string of fate. Creative." Kaemon intoned, rising his arm to peer at it.

"I'm sorry for the heavy-handed metaphor," A voice rose behind them; Korra and Kaemon moved at the same time to turn, their arms wrenched as the string held tight. The girl yelped, bumbling into Kaemon as he nearly lost his balance and tumbled himself. The Spirit chuckled as Kaemon guided Korra's arm up, allowing them to turn - twisting beneath their little red string - and face their host.

He wasn't the intimidating figure Korra was prepared for. A short man with golden eyes and an amiable smile; dark hair pulled into a traditional top-knot and a dated beard that matched the era of his Fire Nation robes. Korra narrowed her eyes, a feeling of familiarity swelling in her chest. The crinkles at the man's eyes deepened as his smile broadened.

"Who're you?" Korra asked, eyebrows furrowing as she faintly felt Kaemon's fingers twitch by her hand.

"I am an agent of Fate, guiding those lost on their path." The man replied, his raspy voice holding a tinge of amusement. Kaemon felt a swell of guilt in his chest while the smile just pulled further across the spirit's features, "And today must be a two-for-one deal, hm?"

Korra and Kaemon exchanged sidelong looks, both unsure of how to deal with this new Spirit. He seemed friendly, but neither could shake a feeling of familiarity with this man. Kaemon broke the silent connection, turning his gaze to the man and stifling his guilt, "Before we inquire assistance, what may we call you, Spirit?"

"Hmm," That smile never left the man's lips and a twinkle glinted in his eye after a beat of thought, "Uncle Oolong has an interesting ring to it."

A grin tugged at Korra's lips as she oddly became more comfortable, "Oolong, like the tea?"

There was no reply to her question as Uncle Oolong returned to the matter at hand, "What assistance do you seek?"

"Uh, well, we're both Avatars, I guess. He's spiritual, I'm physical," Korra pointed to Kaemon and herself with her free hand. Shock didn't register over Uncle Oolong's features, which the young woman was curious about, yet she continued, "We're seeking a way to return bending to those who've had it removed, without one of us having to die to do so."

"Why would one of you need to die?"

"The Lion-Turtle said we would need to become whole, but I can't be spiritual if Kaemon lives and he cannot bend while I live." It seemed Kaemon was leaving the talking to her. It was in her hands this time and she wasn't sure if she felt honored or fretful over that fact.

"I see," The man's smile faltered slightly, presumably stricken by the predicament being faced. His arms crossed into his massive sleeves while his amber gaze flicked to the sky. The spirit was silent, staring into the orange heavens. Korra held her breath, waiting for the man's answer. "Go with the flow, Avatars, and you will find the port to your solution. Trust you guts."

The man nodded as if the answer were sufficient, before turning and striding away.

"Wha- That doesn't help at all!" Korra yelled, moving forward to stop the man. The string attached to Kaemon held her back. The second lost was all it took. Before their eyes, their guide of Fate transformed into a writhing, red dragon, bursting into the air in a flurry of flickering scales and pounding wings.

xxx

"Is there some sort of Spirit Law against giving straight answers?" Exasperated, Korra pushed off the rock seat and away from Kaemon. In the cold water, the frigid shock was welcomed against her agitated temperature, despite the chill of the oncoming night. Kaemon didn't join Korra in the water right away, instead his mind was traversing slowly over the answers Uncle Oolong had given them. There was an answer, somewhere in it all.

"I think he gave us more information that we realize."

"Right. _Go with the flow, Avatars, and you will find the port to your solution. Trust your gut._" Korra snorted as she recited what Uncle Oolong had said, dipping beneath the water momentarily on a whim. With the cold encasing her, Korra felt a momentary relief. Her mind still swam around the words the Spirit had fed her, piecing them to the problem she wanted to heal. Everything busied past her mind's eyes, a flurry of minute thoughts and something clicked and an epiphany shot through her synapses. Breaking the surface with a loud gasp, the young woman's eyes sought her companion. The man had slipped into the water, sucking in his stomach as those without an affinity for cold water tended to do.

"He was talking about the sea of chi!" Korra gawped as she splashed over to Kaemon.

The man raised his eyes to the young woman, eyebrow cocked, "What?"

"The sea of chi!" Korra pressed her palm to Kaemon's stomach, excitement evident in her voice and her expression. She completely missed the man tensing beneath her touch, "Like when you redirect a lightning attack, you have to make sure it passes through your stomach, your center of chi, and not your heart! Firelord Zuko visited the South Pole once and taug- _That was Uncle Iroh_!"

"You've lost me, again..."

"Uncle Iroh just gave us the answer! That wily bastard!" Korra turned away from her companion, water splashing around her as she barely contained her joy. From the bank, Naga raised her head at the commotion. The answer was there, they just had to figure out the best way to tap into it! Warm fuzzies tore through her stomach and excitement prickled at her flesh. Bending could be returned, neither one of them had to die! Korra wanted to squeal from joy.

Suddenly, Kaemon snatched the girl into his arms and Korra yelped before her face warmed over with a blush. His warm, wet chest pressed against her back while one arm kept her locked in place and his free hand trailed his fingers lazily over her stomach. Hormones sent a new, differently flavored, wave of excitement coursing through Korra's body. The man bent low, his lips near her ear, "Is there a price for your enlightenment, young Avatar?"

Korra shuddered at his words, her mind dipping into the gutter - as was the man's intention, no doubt - before glancing over her shoulder. The excitement thrumming through her heart was replaced with a different kind of eagerness. Why not celebrate after all the headaches they encountered? A split-second thought - a brief reminder that they were heading back to Republic City, face his former victims, and they weren't entirely sure of how to fix bending - tried to bring her down.

Kaemon's descending hand destroyed that line of thought, "May I suggest a barter?"

"I gotta warn you, I'm not as easy to please as that kitsune, Kaemon." Korra breathed, already feeling her body reacting in anticipation to his trailing fingers.

The man's eyes flickered to Naga, where the rucksacks were still packed. His mind briefly returned to that box he had bought from the old woman back at the festival. Having never given the gift to Korra. His mind quickly wheeled back to the young woman he had squeezed against him as she shifted, slightly, against him. Later, he'd worry about the gift. For now, he wished to celebrate their break-through with his other half, "Korra, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

xxx

A little longer than I usually write, I think. But only by a little.


	18. Inevitable

**Chapter 18: Inevitable**

_"What is your contribution to this Library?" The large owl hissed in the twisted and grotesque face of the boy. He didn't budge, though any expression would prove to be painful, if Wan Shi Tong were any judge. He knew much about burns and wounds. For this boy to survive such extensive injuries was impressive, to say the least. Still, he owed the library a toll for using its knowledge._

_The boy stared for a moment, before sitting down on the marble floor and rummaging through a small bag. Unlike other visitors, he held no desperation in his movements. Calm and collected, he leafed through papers, dirty napkins, bits of leaf and food, before procurring something wrapped in cloth._

_"What is this?" Wan Shi Tong hissed, tilting his head at a painful angle to watch the boy unwrap the gift._

_"I carved it," The boy stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he raised the carved rock to the Spirit, "I was going to sell it for money and food, but this is a much more worthwhile endeavor."_

_Wan Shi Tong narrowed his eyes, but waved a wing over the proffered gift. It would be worthwhile, in due time. For now, it would be categorized and put in its proper place by his assistant foxes. The pendant disappeared from little Kaemon's hands and the boy's arms fell back to his side._

_"What is your worthwhile endeavor, child?" Wan Shi Tong warbled, staring at the damaged soul before him._

_Kaemon's eyes trailed across the nearby cases, filled with tomes and knowledge and - perhaps - an answer to the questions that burned inside his brain. When he brought his gaze back to the owl, the boy stated, "A reason to live."_

_The owl regarded the boy and a soft sadness took the place of agitation in his voice, "A firebender did that to you, didn't they?"_

_Kaemon thought for a moment. The whole ordeal had been his fault. His mouth had run off with him and he thought, foolishly, he could bend and protect his family. In the end, the Sheng brothers had been the cause, though. Pressing his lips tightly together, Kaemon gave a curt nod._

_Wan Shi Tong outstretched his wings to the boy, as if to envelop Kaemon in a hug, "Come then, child, and I will share with you my knowledge of benders."_

_The last word was said with so much bile and disgust, Kaemon felt an instantaneous draw toward the Spirit. With no fear, for he had no life he wanted to live, the young boy walked toward Wan Shi Tong. The owl closed his wings around the lad and both disappeared in a swirl of smoke and feathers.  
_  
xxx

It took them two days to return to Republic City. Both fought the urge to dawdle while also wishing to race back. Their evenings were peppered with discussions on how to use the sea of chi in returning bending, with flirtation, affection, and - inevitably - intimacy. Despite how Korra and Kaemon mentally tried to fight the draw to one another, they would give in.

On the morning of the third day, Korra and Kaemon lay, side by side, with a blanket tugged around them. At some point during the night, Naga took up residence by their heads.

The man awoke first, the light streaming through tree branches and dancing across his face. Korra snuggled against his side, using his arm as a pillow with her arm draped across his torso and a leg flopped over his hips. He watched her for a minute, shaking the drowsiness from his mind as Korra remained firmly affixed in dreamland. It was strange to think that a month ago, this sort of scenario would have seemed fit for dementia. Yet, here he was, snuggled close to Korra, realizing the natural pull toward each other wasn't simply enmity but thanks to belong - in a way - to each other.

A crack of a twig in the distance caught his ear and the feeling that others were near made his muscles tense. Naga and Korra didn't stir. Kaemon attempted to relax, but Korra began to shift against his tension.

"Wha's wrong?" slurred Korra, rubbing her eyes through a yawn. She sat up, keeping the blanket pinned to her naked chest.

"Thought I heard something." Kaemon sat up, careful to keep his modesty intact with the blanket, "Probably was just a badger-squirrel or rabbit-fox in the underbrush."

"Pff, sure, you just wanted to wake me up," Korra teased, leaning her head on Kaemon's shoulder. Her loose hair fell down his shoulder, tickling his flesh, "Cause you're a pervy old man."

Korra, yelped as she was suddenly shifted, pressed chest to chest with Kaemon. The blanket fell from her shoulders to rest behind the curve of her hips. He bent low, using the menacing voice that made Korra shiver in fright so many times in the past. Though Korra still shuddered, it wasn't from fear. "Is that a complaint, Korra?"

Pabu shoved through the underbrush and interrupted Korra's barely begun retort with excited chattering. She tensed just as Bolin came rushing through the bushes, "Korra! I'm so glad we fo-ow, ow, oh."

"Oh spirits." Korra groaned, quickly snatching the blanket up and tossing it over her head while pressing her face to Kaemon's chest, hiding herself from friends and the world. Kaemon wrapped an arm around her, making sure the blanket was firmly in place.

Mako followed close behind his brother, nearly running into Bolin's retreating form. Catching his brother by the elbows, Mako's eyes quickly found Korra, "What in the world is going on?" His eyes flickered to Kaemon, eyebrows furrowing, "And who the fuck are you?"

"Is Korra all right?" Her airbending mentor followed soon after the Fire Ferret brothers, picking his way carefully through the brambles and leaves. Kaemon tensed under the airbender's confused gaze and winced as it became furious. The airbender almost stamped his foot as a slight breeze flared around him, "What is the meaning of this!"

"What did you-"

"Where's Am-"

"If you all would kindly return to the other side of the thicket," Kaemon replied, with a chilly civility. As soon as the words fell from his mouth, shock registered over the three males' faces, finally recognizing him as Amon. Kaemon still trudged further, trying to keep an irritated edge from his voice, "Korra and I will make ourselves decent and answer your inquiries."

He glared at the three until they stumbled back through the brambles. Finally, with them out of sight, he relaxed, rubbing a hand along Korra's tense back. She began to relax under his massaging fingers. He couldn't begin to imagine the mortification she felt. While he was somewhat embarrassed, and a bit miffed about being seen unmasked, those men weren't anyone he had interacted with on the daily in the past. In fact, he was fairly certain one of them was the boy Korra had - or used to have - a crush on. Conflicting feelings must have plagued her in those few seconds.

A squeak issued from behind Kaemon and he looked over his shoulder, noting the small fire ferret atop Naga's head. The rodent had its head tilted to the side, as if to say 'me too?'

"No, you're fine." The man heard himself say, almost biting his tongue. Ludicrous, talking to a fire ferret. What was he becoming?

**xxx**

It became a unanimous decision to wait until they returned to Air Bender Island before discussing the strange turn of events. Every so often, the amber-eyed former firebender would throw Kaemon and Korra dirty looks, but Kaemon didn't mind. He did, however, wish he had chose to wear his makeshift mask. Korra, on the other hand, dallied half behind her companion, keeping minor connection with her hand on his elbow. As if a physical connection strengthened her. The nosy, hungry eyes of the citizens didn't help the tension in the small group as they entered the city. Naga, who trailed behind the odd couple, even bristled at a few of the nearer biddy-bodies.

Soon, they were back on the island, greeted by the councilman's family and ushered inside. Reluctantly, Korra let go of Kaemon as Tenzin requested her presence in a separate room, with a handful of others already milling about.

The old man eyed Kaemon, who had made a move to follow Korra, with a bushy quirked eyebrow, before slamming the sliding door shut. The barrier did little to block the conversation inside.

"What's going on, Korra?"

"Kaemon-"

"Kaemon? His name is _Amon_." The firebender's venomous tone made Kaemon's fists clench tightly, "Don't tell me he fed you a sorry sob story and now you like him."

"Mako..." The earthbending Fire Ferret murmured.

A tug on Kaemon's sleeve roused the man from eavesdropping. Blinking against the flurry of fury in his mind, he glanced toward the Councilman's oldest son. From the doorway of the kitchen, his mother hissed to him and his sisters crowded behind her knees, but turned to the boy, "Yes?"

"You're Amon, right?"

"I was."

"Y'know you kidnapped me and my sisters and my dad and threatened to take our bending away." The little boy's lips pursed as she put her hands on her hips. Kaemon wondered if the child was reckless, foolhardy, or brave. It could have been any or all, in truth.

"Yes, I do know." He tensed, feeling an inevitable conflict underway.

"You made Ikki have nightmares for a long time!" The boy exclaimed, his hands waving in animated frustration, "And Mommy had just had my little brother Rohan and you threw them into prison!" His hands swung, punctuating his last sentence with sincere seriousness. Suddenly, the boy swung his arms in quick circular motions, creating an air scooter and floating up in front of Kaemon's face.

The councilman's wife gasped and took a few steps into the room, worried for her son's safety, "Meelo!"

'Meelo' pointed a finger to the man's nose and snapped, "What've you got to say for yourself, young man?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaemon saw Meelo's sisters tense, ready to attack if their little brother looked to be in harm's way.

"I'm not particularly young," Kaemon had to fight the slight smile that twitched at his lips as he returned his gaze to the airbender. The boy was brave, for sure, but also so foolish. Gently, Kaemon pushed Meelo's hand out of his face and added, "However, I have been rather...terrible in the past. I wish to make it up to you and your family, little airbender."

"Can I kick ya'?" The boy brightened up, his grey eyes nearly glimmering in joy.

"Meelo!" The mother again gasped.

"If it makes you feel better." Kaemon shrugged, hiding his amusement as he turned his gaze to the councilman's wife. She stopped where she was, with her daughters behind her, and held the look of a weary doe-calf, "I cannot blame any of you for wanting to physically harm me, ma'am. While nothing will be enough to erase my transgressions against you or yoru family, I offer to help however you wish."

The woman looked thoughtful, costernation dotting her brow as she looked him up and down. It was now that Kaemon realized her newborn sat close to her bosom, in a sling that matched the color of her bright robes. Briefly, his mind slid back into memories, when his mother wore a similar device with little Ayume.

"Well, there's a lot of dishes to do and Rohan needs to be fed..." The woman began, hesitant but opening up to the prospects of a house-slave, "And then there's dusting to be done, some harvesting of fruit outside, preserving fruits for the winter... How long are you staying?"

Kaemon glanced to the closed meeting, feeling some unnatural tug to wherever Korra sat beyond. Turning his gaze back to the woman, he realized she was much younger than the Councilman. Briefly, his thoughts touched upon Korra, again, but he brushed them away, "That is up to Korra, but I have a feeling it may be awhile."

"Good!" The woman chirped, clapping her hands together. Just as quickly as the brief joy flicked over her face, the woman turned serious, advancing on him with a motherly fire in her eyes. Her arms wrapped protectively around her youngest child, "But I'm warning you, if you hurt my family, you will pay. I might live on Airbender Island, but I'm not a pacifist, understood?"

"Fully." Kaemon nodded, bowing respectfully to the woman. Just as his head dipped down, he felt a pain splinter up his shin. He kept his composure, but jerked into an upright position, nearly falling into an instinctive fighting stance. Instead, Kaemon masked his movement into rubbing, ruefully, at his bruising shin.

"He said I could!" Meelo cried, as his mother boxed his ear.

"That doesn't matter, violence isn't the way of the airbender!" She reprimanded, stern and unyielding. Again, flashes of his mother taunted Kaemon. She stood straight, cradling her baby close. After one last, long look at Kaemon, she turned, motioning for him to follow, "I'll show you to the kitchen. There's tons of dishes to do."

Kaemon threw the closed door one last look, the conversation inside lost to him as he followed the Councilman's wife to the kitchen.

xxx

"What exactly happened on your journey, Korra?" Tenzin's voice strained against the angry silence that had stunted the conversation. Another angry outburst from Mako had silenced the Avatar into embarrassed silence. Lin sat in the room, stoic and quiet. Bolin sat near his brother, worried and furtive glanced darting around to his friends.

The Avatar looked up from where her hands rested on the table. She appeared thoughtful of his question, her mouth opening and closing to regale the tale. Finally, her mouth shut and she took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts. Closing her eyes, Korra scrabbled and found words, "We found a way to reverse Ka-Amon's de-bending."

"And that involved fucking each other?" Snarled Mako, arms crossed where he sat.

Tenzin shot him a dirty look, his voice cold and hard, "Mako, I know the confusion and hurt you may be feeling, but that statement is unneeded."

"No, Mako." Korra snapped, her eyes opening and flashing with some inside anger, a flame of rage that she kept contained. She sat straighter, her chin jutting out as she continued, "Kaemon is half-Avatar."

"What? You've lost your mind."

"Shut up, Mako." Bolin

"Thank you, Bo. Like I was saying, Kaemon is half-Avatar," Korra turned her gaze to Tenzin, the only person who might extrapolate an answer for the strange event, "He was able to bend, really weakly, when he was younger. I...I saw the memory of his parents dying. He felt it was his fault."

"You saw his memory?"

Korra nodded, offering up the only explanation she had for the memory to be entwined with the other side, "The event was traumatic, even on the environment; the memory is present in the Spirit World."

Tenzin fell silent, shock and happiness mingling in his throat and on his potential words. Korra had been anything but yielding to spiritual mentoring. To be told her archnemesis assisted her was, well, unbelievable!

"He's my other half, Tenzin." Korra's words were so soft, he almost didn't pick up on them.

Shock overcame happiness, "What! He wants to rid the world of bending, how-"

"He's my Spiritual half. The year I was born, he became very sick and I think he lost what little bending ability he had," Korra interrupted Tenzin, forcing her theory out in a rush of words. Glares and scoffs settled into the short silences of her words, but Korra continued forth, "I took his bending by being born, but he survived and kept the Spiritual aspect of being an Avatar. I-I thought, maybe, you had an explanation for a...a..."

"A schism of the Avatar cycle?"

"What makes you think there was a split?" Tenzin asked, his mind revolving around the old scar on his father's back. A scar of battle, brought upon by the former Princess Azula while Avatar Aang was in the Avatar State. The old airbender had to swallow a lump in his throat, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I can't get into the Spirit World without him and he is so much that I'm not and," Korra paused, feeling foolish for the next part, "He knows the saying 'waterbenders rise with the moon, not the sun.'"

The saying brushed mental dust off the old story his mother used to tell him. A first-person anectdote of a fight between herself and the then Prince Zuko during the Winter Solstice in the North. His father had been in the Spirit World, presumably unable to hear. Apparently it was stored somewhere, though, if Korra's theory was correct. That little saying was rarely publicized. The play-by-play dialogue rarely was, for various reasons.

"What kind of saying is that?" Mako scoffed.

"But, Korra, he isn't a waterbender or of the Tribes."

Korra pressed her lips together, her eyes falling to the table as she picked at the top. Quietly, she stated, "His mother was spot-on Water Tribe. She even wore an engagement necklace."

Tenzin fell silent again, deep in thought.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Lin remained silent. Finally, her voice shot thorugh the room, like an arrow through the clouds, "So, did you figure out how to fix us?"

Korra's eyes turned to Lin, not shirking back from her glare, "I think so, but I won't know until Kaemon and I try. Together."

The answer was unsatisfactory to the police chief. Her lips sourly pursed, eyes narrowing.

Mako didn't bother to hide his irritation, "Great, so someone has to be a guinea pig-hamster to that guy? Do you think anyone is going to willingly-"

"If they want their bending back, then yes!" Korra slammed her hands on the table. Her jaw set as she stood, pointing to the closed door, "That man out there once tortured and tormented me, but I have forgiven him and even come to love him! I cannot fathom how terrible it is to lose your bending, but if anyone truly wants it back, they will suck it up and face their fear!"

There was a palatable anger between Korra and Mako. Mako, too, stood, his body tense with rage, "Then count me out. I don't know what's messed up in your head, but I don't want any part of it!"

"Then suffer, Mako." Korra snarled, ignoring the looks of shock from the others, "Bending is part of who you are and you're not complete without it, but if you won't face Kaemon, then suffer."

"Korra." Tenzin gasped, breathless.

"No, no more." Korra sliced her hand through the air in a definite sign that the conversation was finished, "We will accomplish nothing more from this conversation. Kaemon and I will try out our method, since it's the best we have." Korra, holding herself tall and with authority, turned her sights on Lin, "The Equalists will be released, per our agreement. Amon has helped, as much as he can, and they do not deserve to be kept from family any longer."

This time, Lin stood to prostest, "Bu-"

"No, that was the agreement. We have returned, they're to be released." Korra was taking no prisoners and holding her ground. Once Lin grudgingly nodded to Korra's demands, the Avatar started for the door, silently dismissing the whole of the meneagerie of a council. She had had enough of the fighting, their words, their insinuations and disgust. She was the Avatar and she didn't need to take those reactions.

As Korra disappeared through the doorway, only Bolin had the nerve to speak. He fidgeted nervously, phrasing what everyone had on their mind, "She...uhm, she sounded like Amon there, right? Like, not her voice, but her words and posture and everything. It wasn't just me, right?"

Mako glared at his little brother, while Lin remained silently staring at the Avatar's exit.

"No, Bolin," Tenzin shook his head, sighing. Quietly, he stood and straightened his robes. He couldn't bring his eyes to the young earthbender's earnest gaze, "You're right. She sounded remarkably like her other half."

xxx

Korra felt her heart throb painfully in her chest. Kaemon wasn't waiting outside the room, he wasn't out on the veranda. Had he run, disappeared? Did he decide, without her input, to make her whole? The last thought made a chill run through Korra's blood and her stomach twisted violently. She felt instantly sick.

"He's in the kitchen." Ikki's chirp cut through Korra's sudden nausea. The Avatar's sick feelings lifted as she turned to the grinning airbender. She was shocked to find the little girl, a victim of Amon nightmares, to be in such a good humor. As if reading her mind, Ikki laughed, "I'm fine. Grandaddy Aang always said forgiveness is a salve for the spirit and I think I forgive Amon. I haven't had a nightmare in awhile, anyway."

She could feel the stunned reactions radiating behind her, but Korra didn't turn to see her friends or mentors. Ikki forgave Amon and she had been so affected by his prior torment. Either Kaemon had one hell of a way to apologize or the young girl felt the change in his demeanor. Regardless, Korra dropped to her kneels and hugged the little airbender close, feeling a warmth expanding in her chest, "Thank you, Ikki."

Before Ikki could question her actions, Korra stood and started for the kitchen. The airbender looked at her dad, a curious glint in her eyes, "Is Korra alright?"

Tenzin didn't answer his daughter, but quietly followed Korra to the kitchen, soon followed by the Fire Ferret brothers and Chief Beifong.

xxx

"Pema has you doing dishes, huh?"

"Among a list of things." Kaemon nodded to a rather long laundry list pinned to a nearby cabinet. Korra peered at the list and let out a low whistle, to which Kaemon added, "I don't mind, I offered."

"You don't need to do this, though, you know."

"I do." His voice took a firmer edge as he dunked a plate beneath the suds, "I terrified them, Korra. I terrified children, just as the Sheng brothers tormented my family. I need to work for forgiveness and, even then, I do not expect them to forgive me."

"Kaemon..." Korra approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He paused in drying a cup and glanced at her, eyebrows raised. She smiled up at him, "You're going to help me restore bending, that should be work enough."

"No, it's not. I terrified men, women, and children. I have much to atone for," Kaemon's voice took on a somber edge. Korra opened her mouth to argue, but Kaemon pressed a rag to her lips - his hands still sopping wet - to silence her, "You will not change my mind on this, Korra."

The Avatar crossed her arms and gave him an equally cross look, unimpressed with his need to be a martyr of sorts. Kaemon sighed and returned to his dishwashing under the half-annoyed gaze of Korra. After a beat of silence, he inquired, "How did the discussion go?"

"Badly." Korra grunted, leaning against a counter, "Mako is pissed."

"Does that matter to you?"

Korra was silent, almsot instantly picking up on his attempted aloof. She wondered how long it was going to take Kaemon to realize Mako had been her prior crush. Now? Korra just found the once-firebender to be a raging donkey-ape's butt. At least Kaemon wasn't being over-the-top jealous.

"No, it doesn't. He's a jerk." Korra replied, shrugging.

"He's being a jerk, with reason, but you're his friend, I'm sure he's got some positives."

Korra grinned, deciding to bait him, "Well, he is a looker."

"With those eyebrows?" Kaemon slipped into snark, despite his attempt to be reasonable. His guilt subsided as Korra chuckled. Shaking his head, Kaemon hid his smile, "Okay, so he's handsome. Does he have anything else going for him?"

The Avatar sighed, thinking over her memories. More of Mako's flaws came to light, rather than his virtues. Still, she knew deep down he wasn't bad, "He cares about his brother and his friends and he's a hard-worker."

"There you go."

Korra was quiet for a second, regarding Kaemon with a slight smile, "Why're you doing this?"

"Washing dishes? We established that." He replied, ignoring her obvious intent.

"I meant, why are you standing up for Mako. He's been a total ass."

"I may not like Magoo, but he is your friend," Korra couldn't help but grin at Kaemon's name for the Fire Ferret, and though he enjoyed her smile he continued, "A friend who is currently facing insurmountable confusion, frustration, and anger on top of not being able to bend. Whatever is said, take it with a grain of sand."

Korra fell silent, mentally digesting Kaemon's words. Mako was on an emotional precipice and was already unbalanced without his bending. Though his words and attitude weren't worth condoning, her relationship with him didn't need to be thrown away. They were both under stress and, after his bending was returned, hopefully they could forge a stronger friendship. Korra wondered what Mako would think, without her crush on him, of such a relationship.

Her eyes focussed on Kaemon. It was kind of funny, watching him do household chores. A scarred, six foot, muscular man doing dishes; a rather handsome, scarred, six-foot, muscular man. She never thought she'd see the day. Pushing off the counter, Korra sidled up next to him, enjoying the body heat he radiated, "Want me to help dry?"

"Actually my hands are pruning like hell," Kaemon held up his dripping hands, shaking the water off them so Korra could see the wrinkles on his fingertips, "Would you mind washing while I dry?"

Korra scoffed, sniggering at her other half, "Pfft, weenie."

Kaemon simply rolled his eyes as Korra took his position. He sidled down a position, drying the wet dishes and stacking them into neat piles. Quietly, to the symphony of clinking dishes and splashing water the two washed the dishes, comfortable with each other's presence. From the doorway, Tenzin and company watched, eyebrows quirked at the scene of their Avatar - and her supposed second half - partaking in a menial chore.

xxx

Near sunset, everyone - or just about everyone - on Airbender Island gathered in the courtyard. The sun hung low on the horizon, lingering just above the waters of Yue Bay, as if it wanted to watch the scene about to take place. A warm breeze fluttered over the island. The 'guinea pig-hamster' knelt before Korra and Kaemon, her lips pursed in agitation at, again, being on her knees in front of a man she considered her enemy for so long.

"This is ridiculous." Lin Beifong snarled to herself, arms crossed over her breastplate.

They had spent five minutes, breathing deep, trying to heal the broken links or turn on the Avatar State. Nothing had happened. Kaemon couldn't help but feel the leers on his back, burning humiliating holes into his back.

"Trust me, you're not alone in that sentiment." Mumbled Kaemon as he and Korra stood together, facing each other. His hand pressed to Lin's forehead while Korra's pressed to the flat of Lin's chest.

The negativity was irking Korra, "Well, if you have a better idea, feel free to offer it up!"

"I don't see how the sea of chi idea is going to work." Kaemon stated, pointing to his abdomen, "My stomach is a bit higher than yours."

"Then what do you suggest!" Korra craned her neck to glare up at him.

Kaemon was silent, under the silent gazes and glares of their audience. His eyes trailed over the assembled, every one of them hoping for failure so they could continue to hate him for what he stole. While he had an idea, the man wasn't sure if it was proper to switch positions in front of the people present. If they were going to publicly return bending, there was no other option.

With no words, Kaemon swallowed his pride and thoughts of being proper, and gathered Korra up in his arms. He shifted their position, so he sat crosslegged on the ground with the young woman in his lap. Her back pressed to his chest. Kaemon's hands slid down her arms, positioning them at Lin's abdomen. The sea of chi was the key. Whatever he had done to injure the flow of chi through a body, perhaps it took healing the biggest well of chi to change.

"Wha-"

"Be quiet, Lin." Korra snapped, catching up with Kaemon's plan. She closed her eyes and began to breath deep, listening to Kaemon's own deep breathing. The real plane began to slip away and an interim, a world morphed of Spirit and Physical, assembled in a glowing light blue. Both felt the flow of the world, the streams that ran through plants and animals and the environment and...the people. Korra and Kaemon quickly felt the disparities, the knots, the blockages in Lin's chi. The flow was stunted and soured by an influx of negative chi, which originated at Lin's chest and forehead.

With both of their hands moving, slow and graceful and in unison, it took a scant few seconds to clear the negative energy and replace it with cleansed chi. It seemed easy and natural; so simple.

And just like that, Korra and Kaemon fell out of the Avatar State, opening their eyes to catch the shocked gaze of Lin Beifong. Her eyes flicked to the group behind Kaemon and Korra, where murmures and whispers of curiosity began to swell.

Lin stood up and, to their unspoken inquiries, turned away. Her arms raised slowly, fingers extended. Pebbles strewn about the island suddenly levitated, spinning around Lin in a whirlwind of rock before racing to her body, forming a veritable armor of stone around her body. She turned to face the crowd, arms outstretched as if to say 'ta-da', before allowing the pebbles to drop and scatter over the courtyard cobbles.

Korra hopped to her feet, turning to everyone with a big grin and her hands on her hips. She barely contained her eagerness as she shouted, "Who wants to be the _next_ guinea-pig hamster!"

xxx

A week into returning, most benders had their powers back. The Neo-Equalist movement had fought for certain individuals to remain powerless, such as known mafia agents and SpiritFathers of gangs. The Republic City Police Department voiced agreements to the sentiment and, so, certain members remained without their born powers. Though Korra felt a swell of guilt, it wasn't as if redemption was beyond the gang members' capabilities. If they contributed to the community, and went through the proper avenues, they could be rewarded with a cleansing of their chi. Kaemon voiced dissent to publicizing the option, saying many evil men could be patient if it meant power.

Happy to have any excuse to celebrate, a gala was held. A place where the councilmen and women could take credit for Korra and Kaemon, state their support for the endeavor in front of the swarm of reporters.

After an obligatory amount of schmoozing, both Avatars exited the gala, finding an unused drawing room for a little quiet. Korra huffed, muttering about the discomfort of the formal dress she wore, shifting her bust bandages as much as she could while fidgeting with the skirt of the gown. Kaemon chuckled, taking a seat on a chaise and crossing his legs. His gaze followed Korra's movements, enjoying every shift and fidget.

Feeling his eyes on her, Korra glanced up, flushed. Pushing her loose hair out of her face, Korra averted her gaze, feeling naked beneath Kaemon's gaze. It shouldn't make her flush, considering how often they were bare before each other, but the heat in his gaze brought an overwhelming warmth through her.

"So, how do you like the party?" Korra asked, trying to shift the attention to something a little less warm.

"Tedious." Kaemon sighed, rolling his eyes. Korra had heard his rants over the last two days about reporters hungry to twist words, politicians working for their own bank account, and pesky 'friends' crawling from holes. She couldn't help but smile, though. As much as Kaemon had hid behind a mask, he wasn't afraid to voice his opinions.

"Speaking of festivities, I have a gift for you." Kaemon hoisted himself off the chaise, rummaging through the inside pocket of his jacket. He soon withdrew an ivory white box.

"Is that the thing you bartered for?" Korra cocked an eyebrow, a slight grin on her lips.

"Oh, you see right through me." He proffered the box, fighting down his anxiety as he popped the lid open, "It reminded me of you, delicate and strong and..." Korra's eyes widened and, instantly, Kaemon felt sheepish and awkward, "If you don't like it, don't feel obliged to wear it, I just thought that it suited yo-"

"Do you know what this is?" Korra asked, her eyes glancing up from the box before returning. Gingerly, her fingers delved into the velvet lined box, lifting the necklace from its home. The large circular pendant was carved of a blue rock, carved into a delicate panda-lily pattern with dark and light blues taking the shape of the extended petals.

"Uhm, it's a necklace."

"Do you know nothing of Water Tribe culture?" Korra laughed, a smile stretched widely across her lips.

Kaemon felt rather stupid, his gaze trailing around to seek an answer from the walls. He came up short, unable to make a remark or to answer her. Korra's smile broadened as far as it could go. Kaemon had been too young to question his mother's necklace, too young to even know the tradition, "Kaemon, it's traditional in the Water Tribe for the man to carve and give his betrothed a necklace. An engagement necklace."

His mouth fell open in a genuine look of shock, completely unaware of the implication behind the jewelry. He nearly cursed as he remembered that grin, that large grin that stretched across the old woman's lips, as she convinced him that his gut instinct was right, that Korra would adore the gift. He felt a fool, a complete and utter fool. He reached for the necklace, a little disappointed when Korra willingly handed it back, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't reali-"

"Oh, shut up, we're Avatars," Korra laughed. She turned, lifting her hair out of the way as a silent demand to put the necklace on her. Kaemon felt a little swell of encouragement and obliged, fingers shaking as he fumbled with the clasp. He could hear the amusement in Korra's voice, "We make our own rules and it's different enough to not count as an engagement necklace, I suppose."

She turned, a smile on her lips as she struck a pose, emphasizing the necklace, "How's it look?"

The pendant rested in the dip of Korra's throat, seemingly made for her body. The blue hues were at home, traditional and cultural against her skin tone. The choker accentuated the curve of her strong neck and, briefly, Kaemon thought of the kisses he left there that morning. Ghost memories of the sounds she made under his lips, the squirms she made beneath his fingertips, the way her soft body felt against his bubbled through his thoughts. His gaze trailed down her body, truly seeing her in the dress for the first time and noting how it hung on her body; attractive, in the conventional sense, but not Korra. The gown was out of place, considering her personality, and he was much happier to say the necklace suited her much more.

However, Korra was waiting for an answer. Bringing his gaze to her eyes, Kaemon motioned to the only mirror in the room, "See for yourself."

Korra stepped closer to the mirror, her eyes lighting up as she saw the pendant on her. Her fingers raised, trailing against the ridges of the panda-lily bloom, feeling an instant fondness for the stoen. A wistful smile tugged at her lips, but Kaemon saw a slight sadness in her eyes. It made his heart twist violently and, in that second, he knew how to mend it.

"There are only two things I want most in this moment," Kaemon suddenly came up behind her, bending low so his lips were level with her ear. Korra shivered as his arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her body against his heat, "One, for that dress to come off you, so you may truly see how perfect that necklace is on you and two," He paused, wondering how to phrase his next desire. Closing his eyes, feeling the blush claw across his cheeks, he finally found the words, "And two, for our own union to be just as perfect."

Kaemon pressed his lips together tightly, nearly holding his breath as he waited for Korra's response. Shock radiated from her. He could imagine why. Not too long ago, they were enemies, fighting to spill blood. Now, after so short a time, he couldn't imagine life without the young woman and, he hoped, she found herself in the same position. Still, such a short time, not knowing exactly how their bond worked - or if the bond was entirely in their heads - was enough to make declining his impromptu proposal valid.

The young woman twisted in his arms, turning to face him. His eyes opened, ready to hear a sad rejection on her lips. Instead, he found Korra's eyes bright with unspoken happiness. Though she smiled with both her eyes and her lips, the man knew she wasn't going to be so easy as to answer. A teasing was imminent and that excited him, "I'd be spoiling you if I gave you both, Kaemon."

He could barely wait for her to finish the sentence. Excitement pinched at his lower stomach as he pressed Korra closer, savoring the soft feel of her breasts against his chest and the way her body bent to his. Kaemon dipped low, his lips against hers so she could feel his every word, "Then allow me the pleasure to earn both, Korra."

The female Avatar shuddered against her counterpart, his hot breath teasing her blood and warming it with tingling anticipation. She had barely begun to gasp when his lips captured hers, silently evoking the need and the want Kaemon felt. Korra clutched at his jacket, knees going weak and the man lifted her up, carrying her to the nearest desk without breaking the breathless kiss. He gathered bunches of the gown cloth up after setting her down, pushing the skirt up along her leg, along her thigh, feeling her warmth pressed against his groin. Kaemon moaned against Korra's lips as her fingers ventured away from his chest, leaving spidery wisps of tingling burns through the fabric.

"Remember, Kaemon, I'm not as easy as that kitsune." Korra gasped as his hands roamed, barely restrained in tearing the fabric off her body. His musk was sending her through lascivious memories, making heat claw at her lower tummy while Kaemon coaxed her into a frenzy.

"I expect no less," He mumbled against her ear, his tongue flicking to catch her earlobe. Korra whimpered and squirmed beneath his sucking mouth before Kaemon released her from the pleasure. Her scent intoxicated him, brought out a primal need to be in her, with her, be one. He nearly growled against the juncture of her ear and throat, "I love that about you, Korra."


End file.
